Son of a Miko
by 20FacesChizu
Summary: Kagome slips and says words that nearly destroys her relationship with Inuyasha. But when they meet a child and save him from raging villagers, she confuses him, and takes the boy as her son. And... he's a hanyou... InuKag, SanMir, SessAyaKoga
1. The Worst Fight Yet

_**Disclaimer:** I am American, my name is American, and I'm more proud of my 1/16th of American Indian blood than you could ever imagine so, NO I'm not Takahashi Rumiko, the real owner of Inuyasha._

_**Note:** This occurs… I guess I'm gonna put it as alternate everything for just after episode 101, The Snow of Seven Years Past. If you don't like Angst, I think that you'll still like this fic. I'm not very good at Angst. I'm a Romance authoress by habit. Knowledge of IY was slightly sketchy when I wrote this; be kind!_

_**Son of a Miko **_

_Kyuubi Tenshi_

**Chapter 1- The Worst Fight Yet **

"I don't see why you have to go back again! You were just there a couple days back!"

"Correction, Inuyasha; try **two weeks**!"

"You shouldn't need to go back this soon! We need to find Naraku, and with you living it up in your time, we can't make any distance!"

"Living it up?! Where did you get your information?! I haven't had a decent break in ages! I go to school and study like mad, and then I come here to look for shards of the Sacred Jewel and get attacked by humans and youkai alike and end up having to run for my life, all to go back to my time and burn myself out studying again!"

The two shouted back and forth at each other, Kagome not willing to back down from her need to return home and Inuyasha not sparing himself any of a sailor's vocabulary. Typical fight between the two Shikon Jewel shard hunters. Sango sighed and perched herself on a grassy spot a few yards away to build a fire and make some ramen to calm down the hot-tempered hanyou. All was going per usual, but a single phrase caught Sango's attention at the end of the, now crying, miko's sentence. Half-breed.

Inuyasha stuttered. Half-breed? Kagome had never called him that before! The tears streamed down her face as he fell back onto the ground in shock. Then she ran off and disappeared behind the enormous trees of the forest. The haninu was too shocked and hurt to go after her. She… had… called him a half-breed; it seemed unbelievable. The words echoed through his ears:

"_Shut up and leave me alone, half-breed!"_

He felt like he was going to hurl. That comment… it used to never bother him, like water rolling off a duck's back, but now… he felt the full sting of the remark like he hadn't felt since he was a child.

Miroku, Shippou and Sango hadn't moved. Those words… they had uttered them before, but Kagome never had. That name had never once _ever_ passed her lips. Not even in referral to Naraku, much less Inuyasha! They seemed frozen in time, unable to move. They each couldn't seem to throw the shock off of the very heart of their group calling the puppy-eared boy, that they all knew she loved, a half-breed.

* * *

Kagome sank under the water in the hot spring, trying to drown herself, but it was no use. She always came up for air. Her heart kept beating, and she kept crying. All the tears were for one person tonight. Inuyasha. 

They had been hurtling insults at each other and everything, but neither one was winning any ground. The insult to her very era, she guessed, is what made her snap.

"_Your whole time is screwed up!"_

"_So I guess you think I'm screwed up, too, huh?"_

"_Well that's a given!"_

Then he had insulted her, which made things worse. She had lost control. He'd never trust her again.

The tears stopped flowing.

* * *

Kagome walked back into camp late that night. Sango and Miroku were asleep, as were Shippou and Kirara. She could feel Inuyasha's presence, wakeful and watching as always, but she knew, without looking at him, that he was refusing to look at her, too. 

She dropped beneath the tree opposite him, not even bothering with her sleeping bag, and leaned against the hard bark, instantly falling into dark oblivion.

* * *

**AN: Tada! The first chapter repost of "Son of a Miko"! (_sigh_) The first chapter isn't as impressive as some, and I know Kagome is OOC, but hey, I wrote this over a year ago! My writing still lacked finess back then... (_sniffles_). Either way, I hope you all enjoy! (I wanna see if I can beat the record for how many reviews this story recieved the last time it was posted!)**

**Bwahahahahahahahaha...**

**REVIEW ONEGAI!**


	2. Currents

_**Disclaimer: **Later in this chapter I start using the name 'Kenshin'. This is derived from the Ruroni Kenshin series, but like the title says, me no own. I just like the name and the one that I was going to use to begin with is already claimed by some of my other stories. Plus, I've only seen like, three episodes… so… yeah._

**Chapter 2- Currents**

Without her bike, Kagome had to do her best to keep up. She stayed at the back of their group, and Inuyasha maintained his position in the front. There were no words. Even Shippou's typical 'are we there yet?' was silenced by the sullen moods of all in the group. The next village was only supposed to be a few miles away, anyway. There was no mention of Kagome returning to her era, but they all had noticed that the change in direction was leading them towards Kaede's. The final hill was crested and descended into the village where they were met with an awful sight.

The five were shocked as they watched a man shoot down young woman of no more than thirty-five years old in the street as she protected her young son. The others were shocked, staring at the archer in outrage, but Kagome's own anger was hotter than theirs; the boy that the woman had been protecting was a hanyou.

She felt a strange warmth build up in her hand, and as the archer raised his bow, she flung it at the weapon, disintegrating it immediately. The mob looked up at the newcomers, and in turn, the Shard Hunters turned to look at Kagome. Her eyes were shadowed darkly beneath her bangs, and Inuyasha could smell the anger in her scent.

"If you take one more step towards that boy, I promise it will be your last," she said in a deadly tone, never once lifting her head. If she had, it was likely that some wouldn't have survived the glare that she was currently hiding beneath her thick lashes. She walked towards the boy slowly and deliberately, never lifting her head.

The child started to back away slightly in fear, but stopped as she knelt before him and finally lifted her head. Her eyes were sorrowful and hurt, angered and meek all at once; a torrent of emotion. She lifted her arms to him, wanting him. His mother had done that. In a flurry of golden hair and relieved and mournful tears, he was in her arms, and she drew him closer. Her friends remained shocked, and stayed a few yards away, where they had been to begin with.

"You have no right to command us, wench! He's a half-breed-!"

The man was killed by the time the words had crossed his lips. There were not even ashes left for the villagers to bury.

_What's going on here?! The child is a half-demon, and Kagome called me a half-breed last night, but this morning, she killed a man for even letting the words pass his lips! Kagome, what is wrong with you?!_ Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he watched the boy bury further into her chest, scared at what she had just done. The people backed up from her as she stood, perching the child on her hip as she did so.

"If I ever hear of you hurting another hanyou ever again, you or your children unto the tenth generation, I will come back and make quick work of this place." And with that, she resumed walking out the other side of the village, not even calling for her companions to come.

* * *

The boy's name was Kenshin. He was a haninu, just like Inuyasha.

He was handsome; blonde hair and eyes the same color as garnets. He was scared of all the others from the group, and refused to leave Kagome's side. Even the travel-size Kirara scared him. There was one thing about him, though. He understood that Inuyasha was a half-dog just like him, and he was curious as to why the ningen and youkai of the group accepted him.

"Inuyasha?" he questioned quietly from across the campsite. Not even Kagome could hear him over the crackling of the fire. A single ear flicked forward to show the boy that he was listening. "I was… just wondering… why do Kagome and the others accept you? I know that I'm young, but I've always been told by the villagers that humans could never accept hanyou like me, so… why?"

He was quiet for a minute, chewing his mouthful of food slowly for once.

"Kenshin… things… aren't always how they appear," he murmured; the whisper was so low, it nearly escaped the attention of the boy. Nearly.

Kenshin took a glance around the campsite. Something surprised him, though. The monk's hand… it was…

(_Crack of Hiraikotsu vs. Skull_)

"HENTAI!"

The child flinched violently at the shriek, and his glance ran over the camp. Inuyasha continued to chew slowly, Kagome yawned, and Shippou and Kirara lazily opened one eye each to see if the taijiya had actually killed the monk or just sent him beddy-bye early. _Things aren't always what they seem…?_

"Just trust me. There are more currents here than you realize."

* * *

**AN: Tada! Yay, the next installment! It would've been up sooner, but there were multiple complications. Anywho, REVIEW ONEGAI!**


	3. The Well allows Another Passage

**Chapter 3- The Well Allows Another Passage**

"No! You can't leave me! Please don't leave Kagome!" Kenshin begged her a few days later as she prepared to go through to her time. He looked at her in fear, his eyes wide and beseeching.

"I have something I have to do, Kenshin. I promise to never leave you again if you'll just let me go this once, ok?" she asked, trying to reason with the distraught child. Inuyasha snorted.

_Never leave him again, huh? What a joke. You always run back to your own time for those stupid 'test' things of yours. You can hardly make a promise like that. It would mean giving up your friends, your family, and those precious tests!_ he thought silently to himself as she tried to calm the child. Suddenly, her distressed gaze looked to him, begging him to do something, and for a moment it was as though he could read her thoughts.

_Please, Inuyasha, I'm begging here! Take care of him until I come back, please! You're the only other person in this group that he'll trust! I know you hate me right now, but if I've ever done anything for you, please return the favor now!_

He strode forward and picked the near-tears child up, holding him tightly. Kenshin's head shot up, his fearful garnet orbs showing even more distress that only lessened a very little bit when he noticed that it was Inuyasha. He looked back to Kagome, the tears welling up even further. She didn't want to see him cry, but… this was something that even Inuyasha would be proud of her for doing.

Kagome planted a quick kiss on his forehead and tweaked one of his ears, and then threw her silver-haired haninu a thankful glance before jumping down the well and disappearing into the multi-colored lights of the time portal. At this, Kenshin's tears began to fall. He huddled in closer to Inuyasha, his small hand fisting in the fire-rat haori. The small child's golden hair seemed to reflect his mood, for the normally bright metallic hue was now only a dull yellow that had no luminescence at all. The older boy's ears drooped.

"Inuyasha? Houshi-sama, Shippou and I are going back to the village, alright?" Sango asked quietly of the teen. Nodding vaguely, they took their leave. He walked silently to the Goshinboku and perched himself among the foliage, still holding the child tightly to his chest. The afternoon seemed to reflect his mood as well. Rain was misting softly, and thunder was rumbling in the distance, but they were safe beneath the leaves of the Sacred Tree. Kenshin's sobs softened after awhile to give way into occasional hiccups until his breathing calmed into a fitful slumber. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the child's face that remained contorted in sadness before he, too, drifted off into dreams and nightmares.

* * *

Kenshin awakened to find himself in a deeply-sleeping Inuyasha's lap. He was surprised for a moment, if not a touch scared, before he calmed himself down and slid surreptitiously from the elder half-dog's lap. His feet made only the softest of sounds as he jumped from the perch and made his way through the misting rain to the old Bone-Eater's well. Kagome had jumped in there, and no one had told him why, but he was going after her. No one was there to stop him.

He took a final glance around, and then leapt.

Tendrils of multi-colored lights reached up and greeted him, much to his surprise, and they pulled at him gently. The dimension was dark, save for the beautiful lights that seemed to flow about like threads, or small streams. Only moments later, though, he felt his feet touch the ground and watched as the walls of the well returned. It was a surprise to him when he looked up and could not see the trees or sky. And then… an absolutely _revolting_ smell met his nose. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was making him want to hurl. (A/N: For those of you who can't guess, it's the city's carbon monoxide.)

He noticed the ladder against the wall, and he made use of it. The room above was dark with only a few wisps of violet and pink showing from the setting sun. He slid the door open and followed Kagome's scent. She had left in the morning, and it was sunset now; no wonder the trail was old. Her sweet ginger and sakura scent, though, was leading him towards a huge building not too far away. It was daunting, but he followed her trail despite his fears. He entered that door too, and a delicious scent of food met his nose, and his stomach growled. Needless to say… ahem… a detour was made. He followed it to a room in the place that was full of strange objects, and also in the room was a woman with a scent like Kagome's, but it wasn't her! Kenshin stepped through the door timidly.

"Excuse me-" he started, but was cut off when the woman turned around and gasped in surprise. She stared at him for a moment as he continued on, "but would you happen to know where Kagome is?" The woman continued to stare at him for a moment before walking forward, as someone in a daze, and petted his ear in soft wonderment.

He couldn't help himself as a light, pleasurable growl flowed from deep within his chest and he leaned into the caress. She rubbed harder. His thoughts, what was remaining of them, told him that she was awfully nice, and that whatever that substance was that she was cooking smelled like heaven.

"Tadaima!" he vaguely heard someone call over the doggie purr. But as soon as the dog-child had registered the tone, his eyes ripped open and his feet were swift as he searched after the woman who had saved his life. The strange lady that had given him such a wonderful, but quiet, welcome gasped as he ripped away from her and in the direction of Kagome's voice. He charged down the hallway quickly. She gasped the moment she saw him. "Kenshin! What are you doing here?"

"Please don't make me go back! I want to stay with you!" he begged her shamelessly. He wrapped his arms around her leg in a death-hold, and she nearly toppled over from him throwing off her balance.

"Kenshin…" she started, kneeling down to be eye-level with him, "I'm not mad at you for coming, I'm just… surprised that you were able to come at all!"

The boy looked at her curiously. If had been quite easy to follow her, so why was she so surprised? At that moment, the woman who had greeted him emerged from the room in which he had left her, and looked at Kagome in a questioning manner.

"Kagome? Who is he?" she asked gently. Kenshin glanced back at the woman, but still refused to let go of Kagome. His arms had since relocated to clasp her around her waist, and his small hands were balled up in her blouse tightly. She blushed.

"Mama, this is Kenshin."

* * *

**AN: Yay for the fortune-telling bone-eater's well. REVIEW!**


	4. A Father's Love

**Chapter 4- A Father's Love**

Inuyasha sped through the forest, following the scent of the young hanyou that Kagome had saved. His direction was unmistakable. He was heading for the well.

_How could I let that kid get away? Oh, well, it's not like he could go through the well or anything. Only Kagome and I can use the well. Even if he's run off I'll be able to track him… _he thought as he raced through the forest that had been his prison for fifty years. He was confident up to the point where he actually _reached_ the well, and there, just like Kenshin's scent, it ended. He blinked in surprise before muttering a curse that would've scared Sesshoumaru witless and jumping through the rift in the fabric of time. The soft lights, like always, greeted him gently, calming him somehow, as they pulled him through the gap between the ages. His calloused feet touched the packed dirt floor, and Kenshin's scent met his nose. His legs reacted like springs, vaulting him into the shrine above. Inuyasha followed the boy's scent directly to the house. Kagome was home. Kenshin was with her.

"Mama, this is Kenshin," he heard her say. Yes… Kagome's mother was there as well.

"Kagome… how? When-?"

"MAMA! Kenshin started traveling with us a few days ago!" he heard, but his mind was processing quite well what the ebony-haired teen's mother had been about to say, and the very thought had him blushing like mad. But he firmly quashed it immediately. _Kagome just thinks of me as a half-breed, just like everyone else!_

A little corner of his mind was telling him that she had just been upset and hadn't meant it, but the more rational part was disagreeing with it whole-heartedly and attempting to squash it out of existence. This was the same little voice that absolutely went crazy with worry the moment he caught the scent of anxiety floating from the ultramodern miko. Again, he squashed it.

* * *

Kenshin sniffed the air cautiously as Kagome continued to talk with the woman, who evidently was her mother, and perched him on her hip. She began to follow her into the place where he had smelled that wonderful concoction she had been brewing. Kagome allowed him to slide from her hip onto the floor as she continued to converse with her mother.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here!" he told her suddenly, and she whipped around to look at him suddenly in shock. _Here? But… why? Oh, well I did leave Kenshin with him; maybe he's just here looking for him,_ she thought, but was soon interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She peeked out the window to see none other than Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. _Of course! How could things get any worse unless they come over?_ she thought sarcastically. It was then, of course, just as her mother let them in, that Inuyasha leapt off the back stairs to stand right in front of them. For some strange reason, Kenshin and Inuyasha soon found their ears ringing. Kagome, on the other hand, lost it. Again.

"SHUT IT!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

The room grew deathly still at her outburst. Kenshin buried his face in Inuyasha's pants leg, slightly frightened by the girl's cry. Kagome took a couple of deep breaths.

"Inuyasha," she began in a clipped tone, "take Kenshin and go upstairs. NOW."

Her finalistic tone left no room for argument. She then stiffly guided her friends to the living room. As they sat, Yuka began to ask questions.

"Hey, Kagome, what was that mess you were rattling off in Social Studies today? You know, about there being demons in the feudal era? Our teacher said it was just a bunch of hog-wash!" she questioned the girl. Kagome gained a dreamy look on her face.

"She's wrong! There really are youkai in the feudal era! I've been there! I've SEEN them! Shoot that… I've _fought them_!" she exclaimed, becoming exited. Her friends glanced back and forth at each other nervously.

"Kagome… what are you talking about?" asked Ayumi worriedly. Kagome grew all the more excited.

"I fell through the well and I've been traveling back and forth to the Warring States era during the times that I was supposedly sick, collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama! You see, really I'm the reincarnation of this priestess named Kikyou and…!"

Kagome continued to rattle on about how she was a reincarnation of a beautiful priestess and how she had met and fallen in love with a hanyou that had once loved the priestess. Her friends tuned her out after a minute, all three of them scared to death about what was wrong with her this time. That's when Kagome's mom came in.

"Kagome! Have you been rattling on about the feudal era again? I'm sorry, girls. In all her fevered dreams she imagines herself in the feudal era of Japan. I'm sure I don't understand why, but she believes that she's actually been there," Mrs. Higurashi apologized. The girls acted like they understood and quickly made excuses to leave. Kagome watched them from the window and did not speak to her mother until they were long past the bottom of the steps. Then, she turned and smiled.

"You know, all that acting practice really paid off! They _totally _bought it!" she exclaimed, grinning at the elder woman widely. She giggled girlishly.

"It was a well-laid plan, Kagome. I'm proud of you for thinking things through so well," her mother commended.

"What plan?"

Inuyasha had been watching them from the stairs, Kenshin at his side. His expression was arrogant, as usual, but it held quite a bit of curiosity, too. Kagome blushed.

"My… master plan. Make everyone at school think I've gone loony, and then pretend to run off because my mother was talking about putting me in the nut house, when really I'm just gonna disappear into the Sengoku Jidai and only come back to visit Mama, Souta and Jii-chan every once in a while," she said, explaining the entire thing to him.

"That means that… you won't leave me behind anymore?" Kenshin asked timidly. Kagome smiled at him fondly and nodded. A huge grin lit up his face and he raced down to her, throwing his arms around her waist. She bent down and hugged him tightly. She suddenly noticed her shirt dampening. He was crying.

"Kenshin? Kenshin, are you alright?" she asked nervously. He nodded into her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're never going to leave me again!" came his muffled reply. She smiled, and smoothed the child's hair soothingly, rocking him back and forth, whispering comforts and promises of forever.

_Well, at least I know she's not going to break her promise to never leave him again. It's a good thing that she's not coming back here anymore. She should be in the feudal era, _he thought, and a small voice in his heart add on 'with me', but he pushed it aside, ignoring it. _Kenshin needs her. He wants her. If she were a youkai, she would be able to understand that this is the kind of behavior that a pup only shows towards his mother._ Again, the voice returned, telling him that the boy's actions towards him were those of a pup towards his father. Again, he quashed it, but this time, he was unable to keep the blush from surfacing. And… a sense of pride. The kind he would feel over his family… his pack…

How many times was he going to have to squash that little voice?

* * *

**AN: (_cackles_) Hooray for little voices! XDD Please enjoy and review, minna-san!**


	5. Keep Me Safe

**Chapter 5- Keep Me Safe**

Kenshin explored the house, looking at the strange objects it contained. His interest was completely captivated by the place in which his savior lived. There was a single room that he came to… his guess was that it was Kagome's… that was covered in pink. There was a bunch of stuff laying around, but most of it was concentrated in one area. It was all sitting on something that seemed… soft… yet it was firm, too. He looked through the items laying on it. One was a book that contained portraits so lifelike it was almost scary. He recognized several of the people depicted in them: Sango, Miroku, Shippou… even Inuyasha. There was one that seemed to be set in this strange place that Kagome lived, in front of that huge tree that Kagome seemed so fond of, she and Inuyasha both. It showed her and a young boy that was unfamiliar, both of them wearing brightly colored kimonos. She looked… so happy with him…

"Hey! Who're you?"

Much to the golden child's surprise, he looked up into the very face of the boy depicted. Instinct told him to run, but the boy was being quite calm and friendly, but curious as to why he was in Kagome's room. His small dog-ears cocked in an inquisitive manner.

"My name is Kenshin. How… how do you know Kagome?" he asked hesitantly. The boy smiled brightly.

"Kagome's my sister!" was his proud reply. "I'm Souta. Pleased to meet you!"

Kenshin glanced back down at the picture. How could such a thing be so precise? The artist's hand must have been overly blessed to have so much talent. Souta walked over and jumped onto the soft surface next to him.

"What'cha lookin' at, huh?" he asked, and when Kenshin pointed to the picture, he laughed light-heartedly. "Oh! That's our picture from a couple of years ago! Kagome's kimono turned out really nice that year. That's one of her favorite pictures. Say, you wanna come play with me?"

Kenshin was unsure, but said yes anyway. Souta grabbed his wrist and pulled him along in an excited rush. The haninu could easily keep up with him despite the surprise, but remained slightly insecure as to the boy's intentions as he was dragged down the hallway and stairs. In a mad rush, they passed Inuyasha, and Souta called out to him something about teaching Kenshin how to play 'video games'. The elder hanyou only caught these words as he rushed past because of his sensitive hearing; Kagome's grandfather, whom was at his side, gave a "What?" since he could not quite decipher Souta's excited tumble of words. In response to his question, however, Inuyasha gave him a fairly typical 'feh', and went to watch Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi work in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha? Could you please tell Souta that he and Kenshin need to wash up?" Gin asked him politely a short while later. His curt nod was her only answer, and his standing to leave told her that he would comply without dispute. He wasn't in the mood to argue. Kagome was slightly surprised. Then again, since Inuyasha had found out that she was going to stay in the Warring States era he had been strangely quiet. It wasn't like him at all.

Dinner went off without a hitch; that is, except for the spasms of laughter that racked Kagome's body when she realized that she had not one, but _two _ramen addicts on her hands. Kenshin downed almost as many bowls of the stuff as Inuyasha did!

_Well… I guess I can be thankful that his table manners were a little better, _she thought, moving the stuff around on her bed later that night. She noticed that her photo album was open, and that one of the pictures appeared to be missing, but she shrugged it off, figuring that it would turn up sooner or later in some strange place that would make her wonder as to why she would leave the item in such a spot. It was the way things always went, whether she was in modern Japan or the Sengoku Jidai. She let out a sigh as she looked at the items she had lain on her bed, the ones she thought she would take to the feudal era with her. She would have to leave most of this behind…

* * *

It was late into the night before she had finally cleared off her bed, and she was about to set her alarm clock, but Inuyasha startled her. 

"Don't bother. I'll wake you."

The tone was not at all friendly, and it was in no way an offer. Something told her that anger was smoldering there beneath the surface, and she understood why. She had been thinking for five days now how to apologize to him so that he would realize that she really did mean it, but she had no plan.

"Inuyasha, I'm-"

"Save it, Kagome. I don't want to hear it."

The pain in his voice as he turned away and walked down the hall was a pain that hurt her, as well. For the first time since she had said those dreaded words, she let a single, sparkling tear slide down her cheek to splatter silently to the floor.

* * *

The middle of the night brought a thunderstorm to their door, and the lightening crackled in a fearsome manner. Kagome slept soundly, as did Inuyasha, who was right outside her door, but Kenshin startled awake with one of the thunderclaps that, had Kagome been awake, she might have described it as the same sound made by the enormous bullwhips from the western US that were 22 feet long and longer. He whimpered lightly from the top bunk in Souta's room, scared at the fearful noises. By the next clap, he could stand it no longer. Sneaking out of the boy's room, he made his way swiftly down the hall to Kagome's own quarters, trying to be silent as to not wake the overly-irritable Inuyasha. 

He slid Kagome's door open and crept in silently, moving to her bedside. His small hands shook her shoulder, hesitantly at first, but then with more force. He called her name softly, and she moaned, trying to shake off sleep.

"Inuyasha, it can't be morning already, can it?" she asked groggily; had Kenshin not been scared half to death by the storm, he might have giggled at the comment. Her storm-colored gaze was unveiled from beneath the thick lashes a moment later, still glazed with the smallest amount of sleep, and she yawned. But, recognizing the look of fear on the haninu child's face, she sat up, fully awake. "Kenshin? Are you alright? What's the matter?"

"The storm… it scared me…"

Right then, the expression on his face was trying its very hardest to make her cry. He looked for all the world such a small boy, and so lonely and lost. Her heart couldn't help but cry at the sight. His tearful brimstone orbs were wide, and his mussed metallic gold hair looked almost light blonde in the flashes of lightening that plagued the outside world. She pulled the blanket down and patted the bed next to her, and he climbed up, snuggling deep into her arms as she held him tight, whispering soothing words and soft lullabies.

Inuyasha watched from the door. His ears picked up on the softly spoken words that the girl murmured to the child, and they soothed him, as well.

_Kagome… you'll be a good mother for Kenshin._

And this time, he didn't squash the voice that told him that he must keep the two of them safe at all cost, no matter how much he fought his love for the ultramodern priestess.

* * *

**AN: TADA! (_leaps out of nowhere_) Don't you just love me? XP I know I love this story, that's for sure. Either way, please show some love and leave a nice review!**

* * *

**Next Time: _Hojo's Gift_**

"Umm… Kagome? I brought you something," he said, gently handing her a small package. She looked at it curiously for a moment. He didn't quite understand her thought process, but then, he didn't realize the size of the box he just handed her. _If he proposes to me despite this, he might be worth it! _"Go ahead. Open it!"

Inside was a small bottle, a label on the front showing her for what exactly. They were pills to… ahem… calm the over-active imagination. Her eyes widened.

"Hojo…" she drug out, sickly sweet. He looked at her in a rather embarrassed manner.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A LUNATIC?"


	6. Hojo's Gift

**Chapter 6- Hojo's Gift**

The sunlight glittered in the morning sky brightly, the raindrops from the storm the previous night sliding off the petals of the early buds of spring. It was beautiful and clear, perfect and calm. Untouched by evil.

Inuyasha breathed the air deeply, but grimaced as the scent of carbon monoxide entered his sensory along with the soft, sweet smells of roses and lavender and rainwater. The crisply cold air bit at his nose and lessened the effect of the poisoned heavens, but it was still almost as bad as the taijiya poisons, just not quite as overpowering.

He took notice, as Kenshin climbed out on the windowsill next to him, that the child was still in that ragged kimono from his village. He needed to get the boy some armor. It was too dangerous for him not to have any. His mussed golden mane fell in all sorts of awkward directions, and for some reason, the way it laid was irritating the heck out of Inuyasha. The boy cocked his ears in a curious manner when he noticed the older half-dog staring at him. He was quite surprised when the boy started messing with his hair, combing it with his fingers. He hit a painful knot, but worked it out gently. When he was finished doing what little he could, he ran a bare, teasing touch over one of the golden-child's ears, sending it into a violent fit of twitching. Kenshin laughed merrily, and rubbed his ear to make the sensation that the boy had left stop.

"Don't do that! It tickles!"

"That's the idea!" he said, a smirk playing across his face for the first time in days. He playfully goosed the boy, and Kenshin squirmed to get away, laughing hard. He started to run down the roof, but Inuyasha caught him around the waist, dragging the pup into his lap and tickling him even harder. Kenshin was quite helpless as he hooted and hollered and squirmed, his laughter overriding his every sense, completely handicapping him and leaving him to the mercy of the Tickle Monster.

Kagome poked her head out the window, trying to see what all the commotion was as she pulled her hair back into a red ribbon. A pleasant surprise met her when she saw the two playing like a father and son would. She let a smile slide across her features at the thought. The two would make a great pair. She hadn't seen Inuyasha smile like that in such a long time… usually the closest he ever came was a self-satisfied smirk. She couldn't help but let a giggle out at the young boy's roaring, and helpless, laughter.

Inuyasha's sharp ears caught the sound, and he stopped long enough to look up at the giggling Kagome who was leaning against the windowpane. His first reaction was that he felt so much like they were mates and that this was their son that it was unreal; the second, was that she had, for some strange reason, pulled her hair back like Kikyou's this morning. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to notice, but the smile that donned her features quickly made sure that he would not mistake the two. Kenshin looked up into his face, and cocked his ears playfully, still overly hyper from the tickle fight.

"Inuyasha? Why are you looking at Kagome-kā-san like that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at him teasingly. Inuyasha looked down at him, surprised that such a child would speak like that. Not only because he had suggested that he was _interested _in Kagome, but because he had also called her his mother! Kagome looked surprised, too. Actually, slightly more embarrassed than surprised. A scarlet blush hovered over her features at the comment. We can safely say that Inuyasha's self-satisfied smirk had just migrated to the _child's_ face. The reversal of roles would've been comical had the two adults not been so astonished at his words. With a final giggle, Kenshin jumped up from his seat in the silver-haired teen's lap and dashed through the window and down the hall before either one of the two could shake themselves out of their stupor.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to stare at each other. They could hardly rip their eyes apart. The child had just implied that the two of them were a couple, and then ran off. Kagome faintly heard Souta call breakfast from downstairs. With a moment more, she finally managed to pull herself away from the shocked amber eyes of the haninu, and she adjusted the white shirt that she had donned. It was… the priestess outfit that she had worn home from the feudal era, when she had fallen down the well after meeting Yura of the demon-hair. She knew it might make Inuyasha angry, but… she had always thought that she needed some armor; this would accomplish that role until she could find something more fitting. Something that didn't make her look even more like Kikyou.

"Hey, Kagome! That Hojo guy is here to see you again," Souta told her, peeking through the doorway as Inuyasha climbed through the window to stand behind the girl. She looked surprised for a moment before she spoke.

"Find Kenshin and get him upstairs, ok? Inuyasha? Wait with Kenshin in his room; I don't know how long this is going to take," she said quickly. She combed her fingers through her bangs one more time before turning to her little brother once again. "You remember the story that you're supposed to agree with, right?"

He answered her with an affirmative, and she dashed out the door a moment later, bounding down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she was surprised to find the boy talking amicably with her grandfather, but she quickly dismissed it as being the result of him getting used to reacting with the old man.

"Hey, Hojo, what're you doing here?" she asked, donning what she hoped was an excited smile. He looked up, but when he noticed what she was wearing, his smile dropped.

"Kagome? Aren't you going to school today?"

"Nope! Today I'm going to the feudal era! Sango and Miroku are probably waiting on me, and Shippou's probably wondering where the heck Inuyasha and I got off to, and pretty soon Miroku will end up thinking perverted thoughts, even though he probably already is, knowing that lech…"

She rambled on for several minutes, and the boy just stared at her.

_This is sheer lunacy! What is wrong with her? Feudal monks and demon slayers? Kitsunes? What is going on? She must be hallucinating! _he thought, staring at the once perfect teenager. _Her mind must've been affected by all those diseases! It's a good thing Eri warned me…_

"Umm… Kagome? I brought you something," he said, gently handing her a small package. She looked at it curiously for a moment. He didn't quite understand her thought process, but then, he didn't realize the size of the box he just handed her. _If he proposes to me despite this, he might be worth it! _"Go ahead. Open it!"

Inside was a small bottle, a label on the front showing her for what exactly. They were pills to… ahem… calm the over-active imagination. Her eyes widened.

"Hojo…" she drug out, sickly sweet. He looked at her in a rather embarrassed manner.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! A LUNATIC?!"

* * *

Inuyasha had watched the whole thing with great amusement from the window. Had it not been that Hojo had longer legs than Kagome, she might've beaten the poor guy to a bloody pulp. Gin had gotten out there quickly enough, and made it sound like she was sending Kagome to the place for crazies as soon as she could find one with an opening, and then Kagome pretended to get indignant. Souta came out and acted like a sweet, but tactless, little kid, and appeared to make things worse. To Hojo, she ran off into the woods, and Inuyasha caught some comment from Gin about calling the 'BMC', whatever that was. (A/N: BMC- Bureau of Missing Children. About the mother's name, read the note of chapter 3 of 'A Miko's Secret Heart')

Kagome came through the back door quietly a few minutes later and called him to breakfast. He and Kenshin were still trying to get their laughing fits under control, but she was in all reality _very _indignant at what Hojo had done. She had expected it to be bad, but not that bad!

"Kagome-kā-san, just ignore him. It doesn't matter anyway since you're coming back to the feudal era with us!" Kenshin told her soothingly. She calmed somewhat, but she was still ticked. Why shouldn't she be? A guy that had been asking her out every chance he got had just tried to give her pills that a doctor would give to a loony!

"Kenshin, I'm just upset that he would go that far. It's an insult to my intelligence!" she replied, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she picked at the food on her plate in disinterest. "I know this is how I chose to leave, but I didn't think their reactions would hurt this much."

_It hurt worse when you called me a half-breed, _Inuyasha thought, gazing at her from across the table. He felt a slight twinge of guilt, but he pushed it aside.

* * *

**AN: Yay! The new chapter of SoaM is officially out! Would've been out earlier, but I kept procrastinating editing it. Really, I just couldn't seem to make myself do it, but here it is!**

_**REQUEST:** If anyone reading this likes Matantei Loki Ragnarok, would someone PLEASE consider writing me a MayuLoki fanfiction? Maybe a blanket fic... or something with some good old-fashioned citrus. XP PLEASE! (I'll try to do a request of yours if you do!)_

* * *

**Next Time: The Difference**

_"I don't know why I even try. He doesn't trust me anymore. It is final that you are his only love because whatever chance I had, I myself have destroyed," she murmured, hidden tears falling from beneath her heavy lashes. "I'll tell you my only guess Kikyou. So many times people talk about getting the warm fuzzies when they fall in love, and they describe hatred as a cold feeling. Your half of our soul in fueled by hatred, whereas my half is fueled by love. So… do me a favor, would you? Take it back."_

_"Take what back?" the woman asked, confusion capturing her features. Kagome turned her head to glance back at her, a doleful expression on her face._

_"My half of our soul," she stated simply, a sad, half-hearted smile escaping to play across her countenance. "Under one condition, I will allow you to completely take it back."_


	7. The Difference

**Chapter 7- The Difference**

Kagome walked silently to the Goshinboku that night. Kenshin was, thankfully, asleep next to Inuyasha, and Shippou had decided to sleep with Kirara for once. They were leaving out in the morning to head towards their last clue: Mount Hakurei. It would be a long journey, and she just had to come to the Goshinboku one last time before she left.

Her hand pressed softly over the scar that would mark the Tree of Ages for all eternity, the place against which a certain haninu's heart had once rested. She remembered back to when they first met, or rather, when she first saw him, and she let a half-hearted smile slide over her features at her first reaction to him. She had gone up and petted his ears. Kagome had practically been unable to control herself; he had looked so adorable and sweet while his features were lax with sleep! Then the villagers had come, but they could have killed her on the spot instead of taking her to Kaede, so that could've gone worse. Even here, her memories drifted back to Inuyasha.

_I wish things were back to the way they were, _she thought, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. _Before Naraku, before Kikyou, before all of this mess! Before… when things were simple. When it was Inuyasha and I. Wait, no. I can't say that's completely true. I like having Sango and Miroku and Shippou around. And Kenshin especially. But… I wish that, at least, Uresue had never resurrected Kikyou. Then again… for Inuyasha's sake…_

Another sigh, but this one was of frustration. Why did her life have to be so blamed _complicated?_ She pressed herself against the Tree, drawing comfort from it. She would always return here, return to the place they first met.

"Why?"

Kagome spun around in surprise at the voice. She had sensed no one approaching! But her shock only intensified when the voice and silhouetted figure registered an identity. Kikyou. _Speak of the devil…_

"'Why' what, Kikyou?" she asked, controlling her voice. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world when the two of them talked. There was only one time that one or the other of them had not been hurt, and that was when they had been in the priestess-sealer. The woman's features contorted in displeasure at the reply.

"Why are you so warm? Why could I feel the life flowing through you the last time we met? The last time… when you saved me from the priestess-sealer, despite my telling you to leave me to die?" she asked heatedly, angrily. Kagome stared at her, surprised at the question before an angry retort surfaced, not even allowing her the time to analyze what it was she said.

"How would I know? I'm Kagome, the schoolgirl from the modern era who fell through the well on her family shrine and ended up in the feudal era! Before this, I didn't know anything about archery, anything about magic, had no powers for all knew and I was HAPPY with it that way! I didn't _ask _for this, Kikyou, and sometimes I wish I'd never fallen through the well! Times like when Inuyasha runs off with you, and times like…" she trailed of and turned away, the anger that had marred her features abating and leaving a stony façade. "Never mind."

"You should have some idea, though, Kagome." The girl's anger returned, and she spun around, fire blazing in her eyes.

"That's my point Kikyou! I _should _know, but I _don't_! I have no clue! None! Nada! How many ways do I have to say it for you to understand that, even if I _do _have powers, I don't know how to use them?!"

Kagome was practically yelling at the top of her lungs. But by the time she finished, the final spurt of anger had left her, and she turned away, her feet treading heavily over to the Goshinboku, where she dropped down beside it and pressed her head against the rough bark. Kikyou stared at her, pitying her for a moment. A sob escaped Kagome's lips, much to the surprise of the undead priestess.

"I don't know why I even try. He doesn't trust me anymore. It is final that you are his only love because whatever chance I had, I myself have destroyed," she murmured, hidden tears falling from beneath her heavy lashes. "I'll tell you my only guess Kikyou. So many times people talk about getting the warm fuzzies when they fall in love, and they describe hatred as a cold feeling. Your half of our soul in fueled by hatred, whereas my half is fueled by love. So… do me a favor, would you? Take it back."

"Take what back?" the woman asked, confusion capturing her features. Kagome turned her head to glance back at her, a doleful expression on her face.

"My half of our soul," she stated simply, a sad, half-hearted smile escaping to play across her countenance. "Under one condition, I will allow you to completely take it back."

"And that would be?"

"Take… take care of Kenshin for me, ok? Will you promise to love him? Protect him? Comfort him, when others scorn him? Never leave him?" she asked, her head turning and pressing into the bark once again. Because of this, she did not see when Kikyou's face contorted in rage. But someone else did.

_Kikyou…_

"I will, Kagome."

_You didn't promise, Kikyou._

"Alright, then," the younger of the two replied, standing. She walked softly to stand in front of her predecessor, and then knelt down upon the grass before her, bowing her head in submission.

_You don't care about Kenshin, Kikyou. He would be able to sense it as easily as I do. Your only goal is to drag me down with you, but that doesn't mean I'll let you take Kagome as well._

"Don't you even dare."

The two mikos allowed their shocked glances to dart up. There before them stood Inuyasha, a hurt and angry visage laying firm claim to his features. Kikyou's rage fled, and she looked up at him innocently.

"Dare what, Inuyasha? Kagome has come to me of her own free will," she stated, smiling at him. "We can finally be together! Isn't that what you wanted?"

He looked at her, looked into her eyes, shining so brightly. Anyone who did not know Kikyou would think that they were shining with happiness, but he could see the truth. It was malice and rage that shone in her darkened depths, yet even that was hollow. Her eyes were shallow and cold, lifeless and dimensionless alike. Her body was as cold as her eyes. Kagome had been right about the two of them. Kikyou's life force was fueled by cold hatred, but hers was fueled by the love she felt; the two halves of her soul had split in such a way because… she had been trying to keep Kikyou from killing him when she had called it back. It was her love for him… that allowed her to even walk this earth. But… did she still love him?

"Kikyou, you aren't alive. I knew you when you felt love, Kikyou, but the only thing you feel now is malice and hatred, and that's what your soul feeds off of. Your hatred destroys whatever I may have owed you beyond avenging your death," he told her calmly. "Maybe I could see this a long time ago, when you tried to take me with you the first time; the moment I saw Kagome, I went to her. I didn't know why, I just did. It felt right, like every time I go to her does. It runs deeper… the bond is deeper, stronger, more powerful than anything we ever had. Kikyou, it's not Kagome that doesn't belong here, it's you."

Kagome stared at him from her kneeling position, unable to move. He had… just told Kikyou that she didn't belong here… that he wasn't going with her. She stared at him, trying to catch his gaze to see if he was truly sincere about what he had said. Her hope began to rise…

Suddenly, Kikyou let out a fierce shriek and backed away from Kagome quickly, holding herself. Her soul was quickly flying from her body, the bright orbs of light moving quickly to the one in which they belonged. Kagome gasped as they melted into her, her body pulsing with each part of her as it returned, becoming whole once again. With a last shriek of pain, Kikyou's clay body disintegrated into the night, and the ashes and graveside soil blew away in the light zephyrs of wind, leaving only her clothing behind. She turned to Inuyasha in shock.

"Why?"

"Because. At the beginning, I kept feeling like the two of you were one and the same. Now I can see all the differences."

* * *

**AN: See? (_points_) I was a good girl. I killed the claypot, gave Kagome back the last half of her soul, AND began to mend the InuKag relations. XP You should be happy with this chapter. Review!**


	8. The Ring

_**Note: **The song that Kagome sings later in this chapter was written by ME. ONLY ME. There are no copywrite issues here, because it's MINE. Besides, if you wanna use, just ask._

**Chapter 8- The Ring**

"Kagome-kā-san! Time to wake up!" Kenshin sang cheerily, shaking her shoulder. She swatted sleepily at him before burying her head under the pillow. "C'mon! Inuyasha's gonna be trying to get you up any minute, and you know that he won't be as nice as me about it!"

The priestess groaned. She knew he was right, but she felt more tired than she ever had in all her months of journeying in the Sengoku Jidai. She wondered briefly if it was because she had all of her soul now, and decided that that must be it. Either that, or she was just tired from staying up late. She heard the curtain move to the side, and footsteps that were unusually light. _That would be Inuyasha…_

"C'mon, Kagome, we don't have time to waste."

"I'm so exhausted it's not even funny, Inuyasha."

"Fine, then!" She let out a squeal as he shouldered her, carrying her around like a sack of flour.

"Inuyasha! No fair!"

"Life isn't fair Kagome," he replied stiffly, walking out the door with her. Kenshin and the others looked on in amusement. They weren't really surprised that the hanyou was giving the girl this treatment, but his grip on her was obviously soft, being just firm enough as to not let her drop.

"Inuyasha, you might want to be nice to Kagome; if you recall, she can be quite vengeful with that wonderful little accessory around your neck," Miroku warned playfully. The haninu smirked.

"She wouldn't dare while I'm carrying her," he replied confidently.

"Don't be so sure about that."

Kagome's tone was deadly, laced with three kinds of venom. The boy visibly stiffened at her comment. Anyone who could see Kagome's face could also see that the reaction was satisfactory by her smirk.

"If you promise not to sit me, I'll let you down gently. Otherwise, I might as well get the satisfaction of dropping you face first to kiss dirt yourself for once," he stated. She remained silent for a moment.

"Alright."

"That's not a promise, Kagome. Promise me."

"Fine, fine! You win! I promise!"

"Promise you won't…?" he prompted.

"Sit y-!"

An 'eep' was all that was heard before Inuyasha was sent crashing to the ground, half of Kagome beneath him. It was quite comical, actually. Though, that was only for those who were _not _a foot underground.

Kagome groaned and shifted, but was stilled when Inuyasha grabbed her arms.

"Don't… move."

His command left no room for argument. And it was quite obvious why he had given it. The spell wouldn't wear off for a minute or two, and when they had crashed, Inuyasha had landed with his head softly cradled by Kagome's stomach. Ooh, the irony!

She gulped softly, feeling her face heat and sparks shoot through her body in response to each breath that heated the fabric of her haori, and pressed it warmly to her skin. He couldn't move, and if she did, she'd make things worse. Inuyasha didn't dare budge for fear that he wouldn't be able to run away. _The first order of business as soon as I get out of this is to plunge myself in the nearest river. Wow… she's so soft… no! Stop it! Don't think things like that! No!_

"Inuyasha," Kagome managed, barely above a heated whisper, "do you think you can move now?"

He did not reply, but set his hands in a spring-ready position. Two seconds later, he was gone. The only thing those above ground had seen was this strange comet of silver and red that came by at an alarmingly fast speed. Kagome sat up from the hole they had occupied and tried to calm her breathing. Sango and Miroku stared at her, quite amused. Kenshin and Shippou, on the other hand, were quite concerned.

"Kagome-kā-san? Are you ok?" Kenshin asked her worriedly. Her eyes were slightly glazed, and she looked pale.

"I'm… fine, Kenshin," she mumbled, before lifting herself from the ground and grabbing the black two-piece swimsuit out of her bag. "I just… need to go relax for a minute or two."

With this, the dog-eared child was left to the care of the pervert, the sugar-high kitsune, and the woman with a boomerang on steroids.

* * *

Sango polished her Hiraikotsu, taking care to examine the leather straps that wrapped around each end for binding. One was becoming a little frayed, but she still wouldn't need to repair it for some time. It would be good for at least three more months of hard use. She noticed that Kenshin had taken up residence just out of reach to her left. He was still somewhat removed from all of them but Kagome and Inuyasha, but that was to be expected. Kagome had saved him, and he was just like Inuyasha; they were logical attachments. He played with Shippou every once in a while, but not often, and he liked to play with Kirara some, too, but only when she was her small self. It was cute, how he would rub in a certain crevice just behind her ears that it seemed only he could find, and the touch would send the neko into fits of purring that would wake the dead, they were so loud. She grimaced at the analogy she had just made. 

_Wake the dead? It's not like I haven't seen that happen. I know all about Kikyou, and I helped with Enju, too! And then there is Kohaku, as well…_

She sighed, putting even more elbow grease behind her polishing. It took her a moment to notice that Kenshin had moved to stand in front of her. She glanced up in surprise.

"Yes? Are you feeling ok, Kenshin?" The child nodded.

"Would you like me to finish up for you?" he asked quietly. She was a bit surprised, and asked if he was sure. "I'm sure. You look tired, and I can always hitch a ride with Inuyasha-otō-san."

Another shock. He had just called Inuyasha his father! And he had called Kagome his mother earlier…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain hand that she was quite familiar with, that was in a place it_ shouldn't_ be familiar with. Kenshin had already taken her boomerang and was polishing it vigorously, so she just settled with her fist. It worked only half as effectively, but at least it did the job.

* * *

Kagome moved through the water gracefully, shedding her thoughts like a discarded garment. The water was washing away the feeling of Inuyasha's body being pressed so intimately next to her own. It wasn't that she hadn't liked it, it was that she had liked it a bit _too much_. She peered through the crystalline depths as she swam, using her arms to push her forward into the icy water so that she could grab a shiny object on the floor of the pond. She swiftly allowed herself to be carried upward, giving a few quick strokes to help herself along to the surface. She walked gracefully to her pack and removed a towel, rubbing her face and eyes before laying it on the grass and taking a seat. 

It was a beautiful ring, made of white gold with a strange crest on it in jade. It was obviously a man's ring; she could tell that by the size; but it did not matter. It was large enough to fit on her middle finger perfectly, thus she slid it into place, thinking nothing of what it's meaning might be.

* * *

The campfire that night was unusually warm, for some reason. But it was only in the mind of a certain two shard hunters. 

"Kagome-kā-san, will you sing us a song?" Kenshin asked cutely as he rubbed Kirara's ears, the neko purring in contentment. She looked at him, slightly surprised for a moment, before agreeing. Her eyes glazed over for a moment in thought, and her voice lightly gave sound to a tune, though she hummed it for a moment, seeming to mull over the words, before a haunting and mournful song escaped her lips.

_You walk through the town_

_And you come upon me._

_You see me, but you don't flee._

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_Why aren't you afraid?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_You saw my heart, yet accepted me;_

_Who are you?_

Her stunning soprano voice reverberated through the forest, seemingly magnified and made even more haunting by the silent trees that surrounded them in a verdant embrace. The fire appeared to crackle melodically with her voice and the song seemed to wrench at their hearts with its deep and sorrow-filled call. Even here, the song did not end, but became even more somber.

_You saw my face, but looked beyond;_

_Why do your eyes hold tears?_

_I see them come, and they don't go;_

_Are they for me, and me alone?_

_How can that be,_

_That you would cry for me?_

Her soft and doleful words caressed them gently, lulling them to listen and let go. It seemed to wipe away all their memories as they were caught up in the rapture of her song. Sango's head drifted delicately to Miroku's shoulder, and his hand came to rest on her opposite shoulder gently as well. Kenshin leaned against the tree right next to hers, and Kirara listened with closed eyes from his lap, all her attention focused on the miko which sat singing before them. The soft melody lulled them all to sleep, and within moments, none were awake but the raven-girl and a silver-haired hanyou, whose gaze had softened on her, letting himself slip into thoughts of tomorrow.

Kagome glanced around. The entire camp was asleep, save Inuyasha, whose eyes she could feel roving over her tenderly. She stood, and began to spread her sleeping bag out on the early spring grass, when suddenly she heard a soft gasp from her hanyou companion. Before she could even think twice about it, he had leapt from the tree, landing directly in front of her, and slung her over his shoulder roughly, taking to the trees and not stopping until the were quite a distance away from camp.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" she asked irritably as he dumped her to the ground in a less-than-gentle manner. He roughly snatched her hand up and removed the ring from her finger, holding it in her face, his features practically radiating anger.

"Where did you get this?!"

"I found it earlier at the bottom of that pond near Kaede's! Why?" she asked, a slight hint of fear in her voice. What was wrong with him?! Why was he acting this way all of the sudden? It didn't make any sense! He growled at her deeply, and his fingers trembled. He stood, turning away from her.

"You really should stop to think about what things mean, Kagome. Little things can have big consequences in the Sengoku Jidai."

"Do you think I don't know that?!" she screamed at him from her undignified position on the forest floor. He turned to look at her in surprise, his silver hair catching the light from the moon with a blinding flash. Her angry sea-colored eyes flashed like icy fires beneath the night sky as she glared at him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Do you really think I haven't noticed? I have been kicking myself for the half-breed comment close to a week now, and when I _tried _to apologize, you stopped me! Kenshin called me his mother! He called you his father! For heaven's sake, Inuyasha every time I look at you I want to smile and I want to cry at the same time; smile because I love you, and cry because I hate what I've done to you!"

Her words hung heavily in the air. He faced her full front, trembling. Not a simple shiver down the spine, but _trembling_, his hands shaking and his legs feeling like they were going to crumple beneath his weight. A strange feeling welled up in his stomach; a mixture of anger, forgiveness, uncertainty, remorse. He'd heard the apologies before. She had known that he wouldn't believe her because of that. She had tried to find the right words… the right _moment_… to tell him, but when she tried, he had turned away.

He knelt next to her, his head hanging in shame as her tears fell. What could he say to that? There were no words that could describe how he felt then, because as always, Kagome had messed up his perception again. He'd been able to see that she was sorry, but… he hadn't wanted to admit it. Hadn't wanted to forgive her, for some reason… he really didn't know why. He looked at the ring he held thinking about its meaning… what it would mean if she continued to wear it. But something like that would never be possible if their relationship stayed like this. Inuyasha wasn't any good with words, but something had to be said if they were going to make things right.

"Kagome… apologies are hard to accept, sometimes. Especially for people like me. I understand that sometimes… there are no words. People have said things they didn't mean, and apologies are no different," he murmured, unable to look her in the eyes. He brought the ring up into her view, holding it gently in his palm. "I've heard all of it before. The false apologies, the false kindness, all of it. But I… I didn't want to hear it from you. There are words people say without thinking: I'm sorry. I forgot. I'll never do it again. To me, it just all seemed so… _empty_. I'm so used to words being empty that I… I forgot… how to accept the ones that weren't."

Kagome stared at the ring in his hand. There were no words. It was as if he was the one apologizing, but it was her mistake. This was truly proof that God had a sense of humor. She picked up the ring from his palm between her fingers, looking it over delicately.

"Kagome…"

* * *

**AN: Actually, this and the next chapters were re-written from their original versions. They have more conflict now. (_grins_) I edited them around the time that I was working on chapter 13 or 14 of this story, though, so even the edits are old.**

**Next Time: Hold me Close, Never Let me Go**


	9. Hold me Close, Never Let me Go

**Chapter 9- Hold Me Close; Never Let Me Go**

He let the word hang, just tasting it in his mouth and cherishing how it rolled off his tongue. The voice that was considered rational was fading into the background, and the one that thought only of her became stronger. How could this girl… correction… this _woman_ do this to him? He should have still been angry with her… but that anger was quickly fleeing from his heart, leaving him with an emotion… so unfamiliar, so different, that he was afraid of what he might do. He forgave her completely, and he couldn't stop himself from doing so. How could it be possible that he could be so angry with her in a moment, but only a moment afterwards he could love her so much? On a sudden impulse, he clasped the hand between his and kissed it lightly, his lips hesitating over the warm, lightly tanned flesh it wonderment at its softness.

"Inuyasha… what… what are you doing?" she asked, slight fear evident in her voice. She felt his lips curve in a smile against her skin before he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, the golden tones softening beneath the silvery lights of the heavens.

"I'm forgiving you, and asking you to forgive me."

She looked into his eyes, her depths seeking through his own in search of the truth. He wasn't joking; there was laughter in his eyes, but it was the laughter of joy, not of a trickster. A soft, sensual smile played across his lips. A short nod was his answer, and to her surprise, he slipped the ring on her finger once again.

"What… what does the ring mean, Inuyasha?" she asked timidly, softly, fervently as his eyes remained on her hand.

"This is the ring that binds."

"The… ring that binds? What is that?" she asked, her vocals hardly wanting to give sound to her words. His eyes softened even more.

"Humans have the wedding rings that they wear on their left ring-finger; this is a youkai version," he murmured, practically purring it to her. "This was the ring that my father gave my mother. When she died, it, this haori, and a small shell containing her rouge were the only things I took from her as I fled my home village. I flung it into that pond the day I went to see Kikyou and use the Shikon to become mortal."

Kagome had only half listened to his explanation. She was completely entranced by his eyes; the hypnotic, swirling tones of muted gold controlled her completely. She vaguely heard him murmur her name, but she was unable to respond. But response was unnecessary.

Inuyasha lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers softly. He was unsure of how to do this, but as Kagome melted into him, her hands releasing themselves from his grasp to wrap around his neck, he became more confident, and experimented with her. By the sounds, he suspected that he was doing well. He drew her against him, and his claws pressed into her back possessively. His passions begged to be released, to take her, but he drew away, unsure for the first time since seeing the ring on her finger. She had not understood its meaning in the beginning. She had hardly had time to react; would she be angry with him for this? He knew that she had seemed to like it, but his confidence was plummeting fast. To his surprise, she clung to his kimono, refusing to let him go.

"No… stay, please," she whispered softly, almost desperately, her head burying into his shoulder. His hands had come to rest on her waist. "Hold me close… never let me go…"

Her words stunned him. Her hands moved down his arms and wrapped under, her fingers pressing into his taut muscles lightly. She leaned her head so that the hair would fall away from her neck, and nuzzled his throat gently. She could feel the tension in his back ease somewhat, and his arms slip back around her waist. She was overcome by one final temptation, and gave in.

She pressed a light kiss on his neck, ghosting it over his skin, lingering to taste his sweet flesh, and caressing her lips even lower, allowing them to brush over his collarbone.

The last barrier around his heart fell as she passed her lips over his skin, seeming to taunt him, tell him that she was just waiting for him to take her, waiting to be his. Chills roamed his flesh, yet sparks heated wherever he and Kagome touched. He shifted, leaning forward and pressing his lips against her neck. They parted, and his fangs glinted over her neckline, before at last, they drew blood.

He heard her soft gasp as his fangs sank a little bit deeper, bathing themselves in her blood. Withdrawing, he captured her hand again, and single droplet of her blood to fell to the crest. They watched as the stone began to glow with an eerie, pulsating light. Truly, it was not a light at all, but a darkness that seemed to glow. It engulfed the ring, but soon revealed the crest once again. What was once of jade, was now of opal, and what was once white gold was now fine, pure white demon's bone. The ring shone in the beams of the crescent moon, and Kagome looked at it in utter astonishment. Her eyes lifted to Inuyasha, and a small smile played across his lips once again.

"Never would I let you go, Kagome. Never."

He placed another chaste kiss on her lips, and his words told her that this was not a mere response, but a truth, and a promise to last even beyond the time of the Tree of Ages itself.

* * *

**AN: I'm serious... I was too much of a fluff addict at this point...**


	10. Kenshin and Rin

**Chapter 10- Kenshin and Rin**

"C'mon, Kenshin, the sun was up an hour ago!" Kagome said, shaking the boy awake. Her giggle signaled to the boy her bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, genki temperament. Kenshin groaned and rolled over on the cold ground, covering his head with his arms against the bright morning sun.

"C'mon, Kenshin, we don't have time for this! We have to make good time heading for Mount Hakurei!" he heard Inuyasha call to him.

"I'm tired!" the golden child complained, lifting his head and looking the elder half-dog in the eye. For some reason, even his manner had become lightened. It was… slightly unnerving, but he had to continue. His eyes went wide and glassy, and he smiled softly, amplifying the sleep still in his eyes. "Couldn't you just carry me Inuyasha-otōsan? Huh? Please?"

The elder boy shook his head playfully.

"Nope. We're gonna start at a run, and I have to carry Kagome."

"Meaning," he finished with a sigh, "that I have to ride on Kirara with Sango, Shippou and Miroku, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, a pitying smile gracing his lips for a moment. He knew that the child was still a little discomfited when around the others, as he was not with Kagome and himself, but it would put a dent in his own endurance if he had to carry them both. It wouldn't be quite as hard on Kirara, either, if she wasn't carrying three full-grown people. Besides, Kagome really hadn't gotten much sleep the night before; the two of them had stayed up for hours, first watching the fire go down and then watching the stars. He had stayed awake all night, as he did most times, but Kagome had fallen asleep only a short time before dawn. "At least you're not as scared of them as you used to be."

"I was not scared!"

"Sure you were. Why else would you have buried your face in Kagome's side when Shippou came over, asking if you wanted to go to the hot-spring with him to bathe?"

Sango entered the camp a moment later; she had been off taking a bath in the river that was nearby that morning, since she hadn't had one in a few days. She glanced at the two, and a smile played over her lips gracefully.

"Are you two arguing again?" she asked, a spark twinkling in her dark brown, magenta-tainted eyes. Kenshin stuck his tongue out at her. But Inuyasha noticed; he reached and gripped the back of the pup's neck in a reproving manner. The surprised child yipped, jumping away from the correcting hand. The action seemed funny to Sango, and she let herself giggle lightly.

Miroku walked into camp, and he too chuckled at the action. It seemed that Inuyasha was in high spirits this morning; why, he did not understand, but he was. It also appeared that he was becoming closer to Kenshin as the days passed; this show was of a youkai father correcting his son. It was comical and cute at the same time.

"We need to get moving, Inuyasha!" Kagome called, stuffing the last of her things into the bottomless pit known as her backpack. He nodded at her. Everything was set and ready to go. Kirara took the hint and transformed.

"Alright, let's go!" called Sango as she vaulted onto the neko-demon's back. She pulled Kenshin up in front of her, and Shippou took up residence on Miroku's shoulder as he climbed on behind the taijiya. With a whirl of wind and flame, the youkai took flight, and Inuyasha wasn't too far behind her.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look!" Rin called, holding up a bouquet of exotic orange flowers. "What are they, Sesshoumaru-sama? What kind of flower?"

"They're tiger lilies, foolish girl!" she heard Jaken call from behind her. His insult fell on deaf ears, though, as the small group traveled through the thicket that surrounded the base of Mount Hakurei. "Stop bothering Lord Sesshoumaru with such trivialities as _flowers_."

Rin skipped ahead, unfazed and with complete disregard for the toad. She really couldn't care less what Jaken said about her; it was Lord Sesshoumaru's opinion that mattered. A shiny object caught her eye in the bushes, and it drew her attention.

It was a tiny, pink shard.

The child picked the object up in slight reverence. The object called to her… seemed like… it knew her… the feeling was odd, and the chill of gooseflesh traveled up her skin. For a moment, the shard seemed dull in the dappled shade of the trees, but the longer she looked at it, the brighter it seemed to glow. A pure, pink light, an inviting light, a soft light. It illuminated her face gently, and it's soft, pale hue reflected in her dark gaze. She vaguely heard a crash behind her, and a pained called from Jaken after something that sounded… almost like lightening. Rin shook herself from her trance and threw a glance over her shoulder at a rather fried-looking toad-youkai.

"Master Jaken! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly as she got up and ran to him. The creature shook himself out of his stupor and looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Rin! We must go now!" he said hurriedly, jumping to his feet. "Inuyasha and his band have attacked! Lord Sesshoumaru instructed me to take you elsewhere!"

Before he could drag her away, though, the raven-haired miko appeared through the bushes, and as always, she made the small child feel a connection with her mere presence. The woman smiled softly.

"Hi," she said softly, walking forward to crouch in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Rin," the girl answered readily. Maybe this was her chance to get some answers! The teen smiled at her again lightly.

"I'm Kagome! Say, Rin? Did you by any chance pick up a small, pink object somewhere around here?"

Rin nodded quickly, sticking out her hand. In her palm was the tiny shard she'd retrieved. An even brighter smile lit the woman's face as she took the shard. A battle cry was heard in the background, and someone crashing through the brush. The little girl's surprised gaze shot up, and clashed with garnet hues in surprise.

"Kenshin?"

The boy continued to stare at her in shocked silence, and she took a few steps forward, passing Kagome. A tentative hand reached toward him, and his own met hers. Their fingers intertwined, and his murmur of her name seemed to echo through the forest as did the battle cries of their protectors.

* * *

**Renne: Hey ya'll! It's been a while, hasn't it? (_glances at calendar_) You're probably about ready to strangle me... But here it is! Eheheh... Well, FF kept being mean and having internal errors, so I couldn't get things uploaded; you'll just have to forgive me. (_nervous grin_) Anywho, I'm BACK INTO FANFICTION. Other ppl's fiction gives me inspiration, and I haven't been reading that much lately. But I'm FINALLY making progress! SEE YOU SOON!**

**REVIEW KUDASAI!**


	11. Teaming Up

_**Disclaimer:** I am American, my name is American, and I'm more proud of my 1/16th of American Indian blood than you could ever imagine._

**Chapter 11- Teaming Up**

"Rin…" the young hanyou murmured softly, his gazed fixed with hers. Why was she here? There was that toad that she said was one of her guardians, but how did they know Kagome, Inuyasha and the others? It just didn't make sense! "What… what are you doing here?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is heading for Mount Hakurei; I don't know why, we just are," she told him softly. A red-clad form shot through the bushes, worried cries following him. The great Dog-Lord walked through the bushes after him, a displeased glimmer finding its way to his eyes.

"Rin, I told you and Jaken to leave."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Kenshin! He's that boy I told you about who helped me at that village where I stayed once!" the child told him excitedly. Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet as the child tried to reason with the great dog. "Please, don't hurt him or his friends! I don't know why you don't like that boy, but please don't hurt them anymore!"

He stared at her coldly, but the child's gaze combated his own, and the tenderness that she always showed him seeped into his consciousness. With a heavy sigh, he slipped the Tokijin back into its scabbard. As if following a command of some sort, Inuyasha followed suit and slid the Tetsusaiga into its sheath as well.

"Rin, who is he?" the golden-child whispered urgently, fear edging his voice. She smiled at him brightly, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"This is Sesshoumaru-sama! He's the one who takes care of me!" she replied softly, her deep chocolate gaze smiling into his eyes. Kagome knelt behind the two and tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. He turned to look at her, his golden puppy ears training themselves on her with rapt attention.

"How is it that you know her, segare?" she queried of him curiously. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Rin-chan and I met in my home village, Kagome-kāsan. She said that her caretaker had left her there with a guardian while he went to find someone named Naraku!" he told her. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru, curiosity and uncertainty shining in her eyes. For a moment, she closed her glistening orbs, seeming to contemplate something, before she rose and looked him in the eye once again.

"Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha would never consent to this, but I'm not giving him the choice this time. Will you join forces with us in out hunt for Naraku?"

The protests flowed as she looked the young lord square in the eye, refusing to look away and denying her fears for her comrades. She had to do this… for them, if no one else.

_/Sesshoumaru's POV/_

She was a mere human, wasn't she? Then where was it that she gained the courage to look me in the eye and not show the slightest sign of fear, save the one that spiked her scent? Her deep blue eyes were like stormy seas, yet they stared at me so calmly for such a young woman. It felt strange to see someone with such a cool manner towards me; Rin always showed awe, and… love, I think is how they described it, and Jaken, and most other beings for that matter, feared me. Inuyasha showed contempt for me, but this woman… she looked at me as though I were a human of her own status, as well. I felt like she was trying to bring me down to her level.

Her gaze… if anything, that is what convinced me. A calm storm; a raging sea that would sweep me away to oblivion unless I went with its flow. Those eyes… I just couldn't say no.

_/Normal POV/_

The silver-haired lord nodded lightly. A consent. Within the barest fraction of a moment, Rin and Kenshin were jumping up and down in excitement, twirling around with each other and giggling excitedly at their good fortune. Inuyasha was raising cane and not sparing himself any of a sailor's very wide vocabulary. Of course, he ended up admiring nature face-first within a few moments, and then Kenshin and Rin were laughing even harder. Kagome's gaze remained riveted on the dog-lord's eyes.

"Good. There is only one rule: Behave yourself. Don't make me get another rosary from Kaede-sama, because I will if I have to."

* * *

**_NOTE: THIS STORY IS VERY OLD. IT HAS BEEN COMPLETE SINCE ABOUT TWO YEARS AGO. IF YOU'RE GOING TO CRITICIZE STYLE, I POLITELY REQUEST THAT YOU LOOK AT MY MORE CURRENT WORKS, TO BE FOUND IN THE NARUTO FANDOM, AND UNDER THE NINETAILED ANGEL PROJECTS ACCOUNT ALSO ON THIS SITE._**

**AN: Wow. I'm NOT dead. XP Yeah, I know, it's been an age, and you're probably having to start over reading this fic from the beginning again just to remember what the heck it was about, so I'm sorry. The document manager still hates me for reasons unknown, but here's your update. Can you BELIEVE how long the Inuyasha manga is running? And I don't even READ it... XDD Anywho, enjoy and review, onegai!**

_PS: Rejoice! Monday, June 9th, is Uchiha Itachi's birthday, Naruto-lovers, and I will be updating my fic "Soul-Mirror" in his honor, as well as posting a new fic called "Slipknot." For those of you who intend to read Slipknot but are not up-to-date with the manga as it is coming out in Japan, I warn you ahead of time about spoilers!_


	12. Getting Used to Each Other

**Chapter 12- Getting Used to Each Other**

"Kagome-kāsan, sing the lullaby again!" Kenshin begged her that night. She laughed as he and Rin stared at her with puppy eyes, begging her to comply.

"Kenshin, I just sang it last night!" she replied playfully to the child that had perched himself in her lap. He continued to stare at her with puppy eyes, refusing to give up until she sang it for them again.

"Okāsan, Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken didn't get to hear it! They weren't here then!" he complained. The two vaguely caught the sound of a light chuckle dancing on the wind from a certain other hanyou.

"Sing it, Kagome. He won't shut up until you do, and you know it."

With a sigh of consent, she closed her eyes and lifted her voice in song, allowing herself to drift on the wings of her words once again. Her soft, high voice resounded among the trees, an enthralling tune casting its spell over the nighttime forest, like an enchanted fog slowly seeping over the ground and snaking its way around the trees. A mockingbird nearby quieted its singing, and then once her tune had been learned, it mocked her, trying to match his voice to hers. There was no comparison; Kagome's was easily the more beautiful of the two.

_How can that be, that you would cry for me?_

The questioned echoed itself in Inuyasha's mind. How many times had that sentiment been so true? More than he could count, for certain. From the very first time when they and Nezuna had been attacked by the spider heads, to the more recent when she'd thought he had been killed in Togenkyo. She hadn't had cause to cry often, but she did. It seemed a new experience every time he saw her shed tears for him. She had written this song as though it was from his point of view, and it was surprising how well she understood him. What could he have ever done to deserve this woman? Wait, woman? No, it could not be; she was most definitely an angel, it seemed, with how her eyes fluttered at the high notes of the song, and how her lips trembled at the low ones, and her shoulders shook at the emotional climax. Oh, how could he ever prove himself worthy of such a lady? A lady that it seemed even the highest titles could not do justice?

With her melodious voice softening gradually with the end of the song, he glanced around the camp. A deeply asleep Rin was draped across her adoptive father's lap as he leaned against the voluminous fur that encompassed his shoulder during the day. Miroku was slumped against a tree, as usual, a quietly-snoring Shippou in his lap and a still taijiya burrowed into his shoulder. Across the camp, his mate gently tucked their pup into her sleeping bag. He stood quietly, allowing her time to press a soft good-night kiss to temple and cross the camp to be at his side. With a glance to his brother and tacit instructions not to try anything, he led her into the forest a short distance to another small clearing. They sat and watched the moon traverse the sky slowly, and the stars dance in graceful, seven-step time.

"Kagome, when our journey is over, what say we help Sango and Miroku rebuild the Slayers' village?" he asked quietly, continuing to stare at the sky. She smiled, and nuzzled his shoulder softly.

"I would like that."

"And… when our journey is over… what say we adopt Kenshin and Shippou?" he asked again, every bit as softly as he had queried the first time. Her hands released his arm that she had been holding softly, and she wrapped them around his waist, burying her head in his chest and breathing in his wild scent. No matter how many times it met her nose, she was still in wonder over it, for he smelled of the woods, and mountain air, and the fresh springs that flowed from their peaks.

"I would like that even more."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's glance wandered over the camp lazily. The ningen wench had obviously become his mate; she had been wearing the mating ring and it had changed since he had last seen the item. And it was more than likely that they were planning to adopt the half-breed child, as well. The wild, free scent of his brother was wafted to his nose on the breeze, and for once he had to remind himself why he hated the boy so much in the first place. Rin continued sleeping as he discreetly shifted her onto the fur, lifting himself from the ground and walking over to the sleeping, golden-eared child.

On impulse, he traced his finger along the fine fur that covered the appendage. It moved away from his touch, flicking back and forth madly, trying to get the tickling sensation to go away. He buried his head deeper into the pillow unconsciously, rubbing the ear as he did so before finally settling down. The young lord shifted to sit Indian-style next to him, his back ramrod straight as his eye remained fastened on the boy. Let's see… he believed that Rin and called him 'Kenshin'. It was a fitting name for a warrior. What was it about hanyou and humans that seemed so odd and yet so irresistible to him? It seemed that this boy gave him the same feeling as Rin and Inuyasha, a feeling that was completely confusing and annoying yet… he could not ignore it. Every time he did battle with Inuyasha, he had to push the force from his mind, trying to get his battle instincts to override them, but it seemed, sometimes, that that could not be accomplished.

He sighed, fighting the urge to shake his head in bewilderment. Feelings were such a nuisance. Always had been, always would be.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's time to get up!"

Rin shook her protector's shoulder gently. Though he was sitting up, still as straight-backed as ever, he hadn't awoken at the sunrise that morning, and it had her a little worried. His golden eyes flickered open, a fog seeming to be over them for a moment, before he was completely lucid. His eyes scanned over the camp quickly to determine the activities of his new… ugh… travel companions.

The slayer and monk had since separated, and both still had a hint of arousal in their scents, as though they had come out of some embarrassing situation just a few moments before. Kenshin was rousing out of his sleep, though he was still beneath the final layer of fog. Rin was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, apparently having been up for some time, and was now skipping over to the other side of the camp to play with Shippou. His half-brother and- would it be sister-in-law? - were nowhere to be seen, though their scents indicated that they weren't far from the camp. Jaken and Ah-Un had returned to his palace, since they had felt the least comfortable with traveling alongside their long-time foe.

"Everyone ready to get moving?"

The startled lord looked up into the tree above his head, and to his surprise it was there that his brother had nested with his mate. Both looked fully alert and merely waiting for the move out from Sango and Miroku. Had he been in charge, Sesshoumaru would've just left them behind. He stood, dusting himself off and wrapping the fur around himself once more.

The taijiya nodded, glancing up into the tree as she vaulted onto her neko-youkai's back, and the monk did so also, mounting behind her. The haninu child climbed up in front of the woman, and the kitsune jumped onto the houshi's shoulder. Inuyasha smirked at him.

"Well, big brother, if you're coming, you might want to pick up your charge. Kirara can't carry everyone," the boy told him, leaping into the air be soon followed by the aforementioned neko. Sesshoumaru quickly scooped the child up and followed them. Rin clung tightly to his kimono as he quickly moved to catch up with them. He could hear his brother's mate berating him on not waiting, but he was dismissive of the matter. "Kagome, he's full-blooded. I knew he'd easily catch up with us. See?"

She heaved a long-suffering sigh. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**AN: Wow. It's been a while. Happy to see me? XP**


	13. The Mating Game

**Chapter 13- The Mating Game**

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin kneeled next to a streambed with Kenshin to get a drink of water. He had to admit, his brother was a hard traveler, moving as fast as possible at all times rather than taking it slow. Then again, wasn't that always his way, even in battle? The ningen child of his was extremely tired from holding on to him; she was afraid to fall asleep for fear she might let go. A breeze wafted by him, the scent of wolves evident. The miko lifted her head suddenly, jerking it behind her and watching an opening in the tree line intently. Were her senses that good as to smell wolves on the wind? He didn't think so, but why was she alerting to their presence as though she could?

The wind was picking up. His glance went to the sky, but there was no show of the dark clouds that shed rain. Kagome did not reach for her bow and arrows, but she was definitely fixed on and worried about the wolves. He could tell now that there were four or so, one of them definitely female, and all were heading in their direction. The first one into the clearing was an okami tai-youkai, by his scent, the second was the female. The other two were still a fair distance behind. But… his eyes couldn't help but rivet on the woman, a fair-skinned, red-haired female, fairly petite and slightly built but quick on her feet. Even thought she was a wolf, she still had… a certain _appeal _about her. He was shocked at these thoughts, and quickly shook them aside mentally.

"Kouga, c'mon! He asked to see you!"

"Ayame, just leave me alone! I already know what he's gonna say, so just drop it!"

"Kouga! Ayame! Hey, what're you two doing here?" Kagome asked, trotting up to them easily, though her unsure expression showed the Inu-tai-youkai how nervous she was. She evidently knew them, so why was it that she was uncomfortable in their presence? He got his answer when moments later the okami was all over her, apparently smitten with her. His brother seemed insanely jealous, and he could understand why. The tai-okami would be considered handsome by youkai standards. Strong, fast, a title more than likely, and assuredly he was a good provider. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rin hiding behind Kenshin. He had noticed the scent was the same as the wolves that had killed her, but this one seemed amicable enough.

"Sit!"

_Crash._

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you not to pick a fight with Kouga?" Kagome asked in exasperation. The others of the typical group seemed to be quite familiar with this scenario, as they were going about their business, acting as though everything were routine. Sango glanced up at him for a moment and, seeing his veiled confusion, sighed and walked over to stand in front of him, straightening her shoulders and ticking her words off on her fingers.

"Kouga arrives. Kouga flirts with Kagome. Inuyasha gets jealous. Said hanyou challenges said tai-okami to fight. Said miko sits said hanyou, and said tai-okami runs off."

With that, she turned around and walked away, satisfied that she had explained the triangle and sequence of events well enough. His eyes unconsciously darted back to the female wolf. What had the miko called her? Oh, yes. Ayame. He could see why she had been named after the beautiful iris, for hers rivaled it even at the pique of its bloom.

_What?! Why am I thinking things like this?! What have these humans done to me? _he wondered, slight fear seeping into his mind. Even this he objected to. Emotions were weak, and it seemed that he was getting weaker every time he spent a minute with his brother. Oh, the irony. The female looked up at him, startled for a moment, it seemed, before she timidly walked over to him. She bowed gracefully.

"I'm Lady Ayame of the Mountain Wolf Tribe. Who… who are you, may I ask?" she queried of him politely. He didn't know what to say, so opted to stare at her coldly. Her eyes… such were the colors of purest spring… stared back at him innocently. Inuyasha pulled his face from the ground and glanced up at him.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Ayame. That's my older brother, Sesshoumaru," he called, prying the rest of his body from the ground as he did so. Kagome shot him a dirty look, but said nothing to him. "He's cold and heartless by habit, so don't waste your time trying to get him to answer you."

The redheaded she-wolf looked at him awkwardly, but her eyes wandered back to the man. He was handsome… awesome, even, in his stature. He emitted an aura that demanded that she respect him as a great Lord. What was this strange feeling that was welling up in her stomach…?

She vaguely heard Inuyasha and Kagome arguing, and the half-familiar crash of him greeting the dirt with a kiss, and his shouts that pulled words from his sailor's vocabulary. But all of this… it made no sense to her preoccupied mind, which was focused on taking in every detail of the dog-lord's persona. The one thing that finally broke through her mind was a joyous sound.

"Well, if they're gonna come, let's get moving! We're wasting daylight!"

* * *

**AN: It's back. Again. Finally. I will be attempting to update every Sunday evening from now on, so there SHOULD be more regular updates. I'm sorry I've been taking so long in between, especially since this story has been done for the last three or four years anyway. (_bows apologetically_) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Here a Spat, There a Spat

**Chapter 14- Here a Spat, There a Spat**

"Ayame, would you stop followin' me?!"

"Inuyasha, stop trying to pick a fight with everyone! Kenshin, stop wandering off!"

"_Hentai!_"

The various arguments throughout the day never ceased. Kouga would fuss at Ayame for being so clingy, Kenshin would wander too far from camp and scare the heck out of Kagome, Inuyasha kept picking fights with both Kouga _and _Sesshoumaru and Miroku was having one of his more lecherous days. Really, the only ones who stayed _out _of the spats were Rin, Shippou and Kirara; everyone else was having a very bad day.

With a final 'sit', Inuyasha leapt off into the woods, and Kagome decided after a minute that she needed to go after him, and thus left Kenshin in dear Uncle Fluffy's care. Sango stormed off, and after a little bit of encouragement from Ayame, Miroku went to apologize, leaving a confused inu tai-youkai, a volatile tai-okami and a beautiful she-wolf to their own devices.

Thus began the interesting _endings _to their day.

_/With Inuyasha and Kagome/_

Inuyasha sank into the hot-spring in relief, though he still murmured dark curses under his breath at his mate for not one, not even two, but _three _sits in a single morning. Two for picking a fight with Kouga and one for picking a fight with his brother. His muscles felt like if they tried to relax, they'd curl around themselves and he'd never be able to undo the knots. He rubbed his back against a boulder, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"Inuyasha?"

He startled when he heard Kagome's voice from directly behind him. She gently dropped her backpack onto the ground and shed her socks and shoes, dipping her feet gingerly into the pool next to him. The heat from the spring was going to be his excuse for the blush that held possession of his face if she chose to ask. Why should he be nervous about her seeing him? They were mates, for kami's sake! But… wait, no buts! She swirled her feet slightly in the warm liquid for a bit.

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha-koishii. I shouldn'tve sat you so many times," she murmured distantly. What could he say? A soft, sweet apology, calling him her beloved in such a tender way… he couldn't bear to break the moment. Such beauteous time alone with each other was a wonderful rarity. He looked up at her saddened face for a moment, trying to decide on a course of action, but ended up only doing what first came to mind.

Placing his hands on the bank, he pushed himself up next to her, much to her surprise. He drew her to him, hugging her close for just a minute. What else could he do? Words weren't his department, so this had to do until he could figure out some way to fix that malady. She massaged the back of his neck gently, and the soft touch seemed to make the tension there disappear without a trace. Inuyasha pressed a soft kiss on her neck over the mark and, had she been able to see, there was a sudden, playful twinkle in his eye.

"It's a good thing you brought that bottomless yellow bag of yours."

And with that, he leaned back and fell into the hot spring, dragging Kagome with him!

She breached the surface, coughing and gasping for air. When she finally turned to look at her mate, he had a teasing, playful glimmer in his eye. He approached her slowly, and the strange look in his sun fire orbs sent a tingling sensation through her body. She pressed herself back against the rock behind her, unsure of what the half-dog was thinking. He drew closer, and pressed a taunting kiss on her shoulder, shoving her top layers away. She let her mind think coherently for only a minute more, before she succumbed to his seductive kisses, and allowed herself to enjoy his touch for the short while that they had.

_/With Sango and Miroku/_

He watched the volatile taijiya from a safe distance, waiting for her to calm down a bit. Talking to an angry Sango meant death. For him, it probably meant death _rotisserie style_. Not exactly the most pleasant thought, now is it? She finally took a deep breath to begin calming herself down, and he took it as the perfect time to apologize. Walking out from his hiding place in the brush, he moved into the clearing with her.

"What do you want?" she snapped, clearly not as calm as he'd hoped she'd be. He grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well… I, uh… thought I might need to come and apologize to you," he said uneasily. She was clearly skeptical. Since when did Houshi-sama actually apologize for his habits? The majority of the time he was making excuses. This could only end badly. "It really was an accident that time!"

She sweatdropped. Looks like she spoke too soon; that was the excuse she had been waiting for in the first place. She gave a frustrated sigh and turned to stomp away, but was quickly stopped when an arm clasped around her waist and drew her next to a solid body. Warm breath ghosted her ear when next he spoke to her.

"This was what I had intended."

She felt like her breathing had stopped. In… intended? So that's why he'd waited until they were alone… he'd had an ulterior motive that wasn't carried out. Now that she thought about it, she'd shifted just before he touched her… her reaction time had been faster than usual…

Headache.

A new sensation.

Miroku placed a light kiss on her neck, wrapping his other arm around her waist. He was being… so careful… so gentle… like she might break if he let her completely understand how much he loved and wanted her… it was such a novelty that she wanted to just melt in his arms, laugh with joy and cry for the same reason. It was such a wonderful feeling…

He murmured her name, and the sound was so perfect that she wondered why she'd never noticed how right it was. She had been fighting her emotions for so long… had she fought them so well as to be oblivious to his true tokens of love? Sango knew it had to be so; how else could she have missed it? She pulled away just a tiny bit, and turned to look at his face. The most sincere, most loving, most _apologetic _look she had ever seen rested there, and she knew it was only for her. He really hadn't meant it that time, and he really did love her. She felt a soft smile creep onto her features of its own volition, and her heart fluttered one more time as his lips, at long last, caressed hers.

_/With Sessy, Ayame and Kouga/_

Ayame perched on a rock, and her glance wandered back and forth between her two silent companions. It seemed that even the birds were afraid to break the tension, for nothing broke up the monotonous silence but their own heartbeats and breathing. She didn't mind; at least Kouga and Sesshoumaru weren't fighting. If they had been, she would've more than likely been the next one to storm away from camp, leaving a record 3-0 for the group's women. Rin, Shippou, Kenshin and Kirara had gone hunting for edibles and medicinal herbs after only five minutes of the oppressive silence.

_Kouga… he's brash and a little slow upstairs, but he's handsome and loyal to the end, and as strong as any sane woman could ever want. But… Sesshoumaru… _ Her thoughts wandered to the dog-lord, shifting so subtly that she didn't even take notice. Her eyes roved over his porcelain skin, perfect without even hints of scarring. His white robes seemed unblemished from his travels. She had long noticed his missing arm, but she was quite oblivious as to why it wasn't attached as it was supposed to be. _He's strong, too… I can just feel it. The powers that his swords emit are amazing in their intensity. And… he's awe-inspiring… the way he looks… but he's so cold! I wonder why? Could it have something to do with Inuyasha…?_

Unknown to her, and much less obvious than her interest in him, Sesshoumaru was contemplating her, as well. His golden eyes were hidden beneath heavy lids and thick lashes as he struggled to gain some semblance of self-control, but his emotions that he had thought gone forever were in a flurry and unable to be tamed, so it seemed. Ideas about her scent and features of the romantic sort kept popping into his head at random moments, and every time he thought he'd finally put a lid on the proverbial Pandora's box, it seemed that one simple slip would open it up all over again. The internal battle was ever-raging, and the storm didn't appear to be calming any time soon.

And, like Sesshoumaru, Kouga's thoughts, too, centered around the flame-haired she-wolf and how she kept showing so much interest in the cold elder brother of his only competition for the beauteous Kagome. Why did he keep having the urge to yell for her to stop looking at the man? He didn't have feelings for her last he checked. Then again, when _was _the last time he checked…?

He gave a mental shake of the head. That mutt-face was messing with his head. Something he did had to be messing with his mind. He couldn't be falling for Ayame… could he?

Sesshoumaru had a sudden thought leap to mind, but he squelched it quickly. He… he couldn't actually be _falling in love_ with that wolf-princess, could he?

Ayame groaned and her head dropped. Was she even going to make up her mind?!

* * *

**AN: OKAY! Just so everyone knows, this is a repost of a story I finished like... four years ago. My writing style has changed much since then, so please read something that isn't a repost before you worry about me! For those of you who are ready to kill me in a classic mob hit, BEFORE YOU BREAK OUT THE CONCRETE SHOES, I'm planning on posting ALL THE REST OF MY REPOSTS before the end of NOVEMBER. I have an SAT to kill off tomorrow, but after that I'm a total himajin. Yeah, ignore the Japanese; it's habit by now.**

**Please visit my LiveJournal for updates on all my projects!**


	15. His Blood, My Blood

**Chapter 15- His Blood, My Blood**

"Kenshin! Kenshin where are you?" Rin called, wandering through the woods. He said he'd seen a rabbit, and he'd chased after it, but that had been quite some time ago. The hem of her kimono was heavy with various victuals of the forest, everything from tasty kinds of roots to fruits and nuts that just happened to grow wild in that area. Shippou, too, was loaded down, and they had even fashioned some baskets and slung them over a transformed Kirara's back which were now filled, as well. The threesome wandered farther and farther away from camp trying to find the golden-haired haninu, but it seemed to no avail, despite Shippou using his keen nose to track him. The scent was too old, and many things had cast it away, hiding it from his senses. She called again, but there remained nothing but a silent forest about them, almost suffocating in its humid embrace.

"C'mon, Rin, let's just go back to camp. He probably made a wide circle and is waiting on us with the brothers and sister Grimm," the fox kit told her sourly, borrowing an expression he'd heard Kagome use. What she had said it meant escaped him at the moment, but he didn't care. Kagome would be angry with him if any of their comrades came to harm, and he'd just allowed that curious puppy to disappear from underneath his nose _again_.

Kenshin lounged next to a stream, chewing on a sprig of grass languidly, hands behind his head in complete relaxation. It had taken him quite a while to be sure that he'd completely lost them; he liked them as much as he would his brother and sister, but everyone needs some time to themselves on occasion, right? He sighed, content to have the birds' song to lull him into a light slumber.

The next thing he knew, there was a huge crash, and his eyes ripped open, darting about him in a million directions. Someone was there, and it wasn't Kagome, or anyone else from the group, for that matter, but it was obviously a youkai by the way he sputtered and cursed lightly under his breath. The sky was no longer light with the afternoon sun, but on the dark half of twilight, no more than two or three bright stars being allowed to shine as of yet. He stood, tugging on the hem of his yukata just a little. He ventured a little closer to the river, and was surprised when a hulking black shape heaved out of the water and onto the bank next to him! Golden hair fell about his face in soaked, slightly-curling rivulets as he gasped for air, attempting to overcome the shock of the cold water.

"H-hey! Hey, mister, are you ok?" he asked, a little fear for the man creeping into his voice as he inched closer once again. The stranger nodded, still breathless, before finally looking up into the child's wide, uncertain orbs. The boy nearly fainted at the sight.

Ruby red eyes.

"Kenshin! Kenshin, where are you?" Kagome called desperately, her feet taking her through the forest quickly in search of her son. Inuyasha had taken to the trees behind her, and searched in the opposite direction. Almost the entire group was looking for him. Her white haori hung limp against her back, heavy with sweat. "Kenshin! Please, answer me!"

Her anguish-filled cry rang through the forest, and every time she called, Inuyasha wanted to pull her into his lap while she cried, for he had long ago smelled the tang of new salt mixing with her scent of sakura blossoms and ginger. But they couldn't stop. Not now. She needed him, true, but she wanted Kenshin. They had to keep looking. A heavy wind brought the scent of rain to his nose; a thunderstorm was coming their way. A big one. They had to find Kenshin before the rain fell. There was at least some semblance of chance then, but once the water washed away his scent…

He immediately pushed the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't think like that, _shouldn't_ think like that. Wait… wet… scared… but it was still…

"Kagome! I've got his scent!" her mate yelled over the howling of the wind as he picked her up and made his way back into the trees. She gripped his fire-rat haori tightly as he bounded ever faster through the trees. Oh, if only she were a half-demon! She would've beaten him to her son had she know the direction and had the strength to go. But she was failing fast. The rain was now beginning to pour, and she was feeling weaker every minute beneath its torrents. Her last sight was a flash of deep gold, and all sensation was no more.

The sun came not with the morning, nor did the rain stop. For three days, the travelers stayed within a cave, never once questioning the man whom the golden-child protected. They were so much alike… and the youkai could clearly understand by his scent that he was the boy's father. But they also understood that he was not of the living. He reeked of death and graveyard soil, yet he seemed as alive as the next youkai. Kenshin seemed not to notice his strange scent at all. Inuyasha was almost jealous of him; Kenshin had found his real, birth father, but would that mean he wouldn't consider Inuyasha as his father any longer? He desperately hoped that didn't happen.

He was even more desperate for Kagome to wake up.

For three days they had stayed, waiting for the rain to stop, waiting for the sun to shine again, true, but… more than that, they were waiting for Kagome to wake up. Her fever was dangerously high, and her face was strangely flushed. The stench of sickness hung about her heavily, and despite the fever itself, her hands and feet were like ice. Their blaze, hearty though it was, seemed not enough to warm her cold body. Inuyasha laid next to her, arms around her waist as he rested his lips on her shoulder, unsure what to do for her further. Sango helped her drink a liquid every few hours that helped her fever some, but then the coldness would overtake her body again. What could they do? It was too dangerous to move her through the rain, and too far to return to Kaede's anyway.

"Kenshin, you understand that I am your father, don't you?" the man asked quietly, so quietly that only the child could hear. He nodded.

"I may be of your blood, and yours of mine, but…" his eyes trailed across the room to the silvery-haired man, who's hair seemed as golden as his own in the fire-light, "but he is still my father, and she is still my mother. I will never forget okaasan, or you, now that I know you, but they will always be my family. Your blood, my blood… it may be the same, but my blood and his blood… we are meant to be together through bonds not created with physical evidence, but evidence of destiny."

* * *

**AN: Now was that fast or what? XD As of yesterday, I finished my SAT and am now a himajin~! So wondermus~. XP At any rate, I'm working towards keeping my promise to post all of these stories I'm reposting before the end of November.**

**Don't forget to visit my profile~ Read and review!**


	16. Segare

**Chapter 16- Segare**

The child's words had been deep, and the man had obviously contemplated them for some time. Kenshin never failed to check on the young miko and hanyou, and it was always he that went and retrieved firewood for the blaze. He stoked it and cared for it. Often it was he who would volunteer to go with Kouga, Ayame and Sesshoumaru to hunt; he would find herbs and spices whilst they hunted game ranging from small birds to deer.

Inuyasha's golden eyes remained clouded. They shimmered dully in the firelight, the spicy gold muted and shadowed to dark amber. His arms never left their hold on Kagome for long; it was as if he feared letting her go, feared that she might leave him for good if he could not be there with her.

"We have to find some way to get her to Kaede's, Miroku. It's the only way!" Sango murmured one night about four days later as they stared out into the pouring rain. It hadn't let up any; the lowlands were starting to flood from the drastic amount of water. He shook his head.

"It would be good if we could get her to Kaede-sama, yes, but Kagome is much too sick to be moved. It's most definitely a fatal decision if we make the wrong move, Sango, but I don't know how long she will hold on. She could die at any time. You and I both know that the fever is increasing each day, and those herbal remedies that you've been using have lost what little effect they had. Inuyasha knows it, too; that's why he can't leave her," he responded. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her hands fisted in his kimono, and he could feel her slowly nod her head. She knew he was right. Things were desperate. If they couldn't get some relief soon, there might be trouble.

Out of the entire group, it was obviously Sesshoumaru who still was keeping his head the best. He was completely unconcerned with Kagome's condition, despite his knowing that she was quite possibly going to die. And why? Because he had every intention of using his Tenseiga if such a misfortune were to happen. He hated to admit it, but he had a certain… _respect_ for his brother's mate. Having a ningen woman be completely unafraid of him, and _threaten him_ at that, was a complete novelty; he couldn't help but feel that it would be such a waste if she died.

So here he sat, feeling slightly guilty as he once again noted the silvery-haired hanyou's unfocused gaze, waiting to see if the Tenseiga's powers were needed. He was fairly certain that using it now would be of no effect; beyond that, Inuyasha would probably have a fit despite the knowledge of the Sword that was relayed to him by his retainer, Myoga. The stench of sickness, though… it was radiating from them both. None of the humans could really tell, but the youkai found the smell quite offensive. Inuyasha was sick as well; not nearly as bad as Kagome, but it seemed he'd caught whatever she had. The only thing lessening the intensity being his youkai blood.

Rin curled further into him, sleeping heavily under the soft sedation of fiery heat that filled the cavern. He could smell fear on her, though. She was obviously having a nightmare. The child whimpered a bit in her sleep.

"Who…? No… not… Kohaku, please!… No, stay away!" she murmured fervently in her sleep. Suddenly, she awoke with a start and turned to look him fearfully in the eye. Something had scared her desperately. "He's coming…"

"Who is coming, Rin?"

"_Him_. The man who keeps Kohaku and controls the evil wind-Mistress!"

She was clearly referring to Kagura, though he didn't quite understand why she said Naraku was coming. As far as he knew, she had had no contact with him whatsoever.

That's when all the underworld broke loose.

In a sudden flurry, everything was in upheaval. Miroku and Sango rushed in, pushing a dripping Kenshin ahead of them, warning everyone that Kagura had come and Naraku was following. Kohaku was seen in the trees, and Kanna was riding on the Great Feather with the Wind Sorceress. Inuyasha seemed to finally become aware of his surroundings, but still feared to leave Kagome apparently. Kenshin, Shippou and Rin were quickly warned not to leave the Caves, and the two boys were commissioned with the ningen child's safety. The youkai, plus Sango and Miroku, quickly made their ways out of the cavern into clearing outside.

The rain had completely stopped, and not even a small zephyr of wind was to be found. It was if the air was stagnant water itself, suffocating them to death as they stood in wait for their enemies' approach. The winds from Kagura's landing were almost a relief. The clouds that hung like a thick black hide from the sky were tainted with the hue of blood. It was hardly a comfort.

Inuyasha stepped from the cavern, and the breeze seemed to blow away the smell of sickness from his body to where only the slightest hint remained. His clouded eyes stared blankly at her, as though she was of no importance to him. His courageous, if not brash, comments were sorely missed by his comrades; when was the last time they had entered battle with him at their side without them? It was noted that the fog cleared from his eyes, but he still made no comments.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? No bold statements of how you're going to try and send us to our graves?" Kagura asked, sneering slightly as she unfolded her fan in a single, deft motion. His golden eyes hardened, refusing to look at her.

"What? You like hearing yourself being pronounced a death sentence? I have no business with you; it's Naraku I'm after."

His friends were shocked. He blew her off? Just like that? Simply ignoring her comment and practically sending her on her way? Now they _knew_ he was sick! His Tetsusaiga was drawn from the sheath quietly, it hue melting and blending to become one with the red from the power of the blood-crystal. They watched as Naraku emerged from the horizon, making his way to them slowly. He was going to enjoy killing Inuyasha for as long as he could. As always, he delighted in others' suffering. It seemed like ages passed before he finally arrived, Kagura still too shocked by the hanyou's words to react. It seemed that he was a completely different person from usual. As the evil youkai came closer, they could see Kanna and Kohaku at his side, and Miroku placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder when he saw her wilting at the sight of her puppet brother.

"What's the matter today, Inuyasha? Your beloved Kikyou not feeling well? Or is it the young reincarnation of hers that you fear for?" he asked snidely, a sneer quirking the corners of his mouth. "Why don't you attack me like you always do? I rather miss your fool-hearty battle cry."

Inuyasha did not respond.

"Father!"

A whirring noise met his ears, and suddenly, his eyes widened in pain. A kunai had embedded itself in his back, and he stumbled forward a bit. He heard his comrades call his name as he caught himself and turned to see who had thrown the weapon. Kenshin was standing at the mouth of the cave, looking at the silvery-haired teen on horror, while his birth father readied another knife. His clouded golden eyes stared at him in disdain and shock, these mixing with hurt to shine pathetically in his eyes. Miroku ran over to him, jerking the throwing knife from his back. At last, Inuyasha seemed to find his voice.

"Stay out of this. I will protect my family, and you will not interfere," he growled dangerously, his eyes suddenly regaining their vivacity, hardening with a deep resolve that was not to be broken. He righted himself, turning to face Naraku. "I don't know what deal you've struck with this man, but I can easily tell he's dead. I assume you brought him back with a Shikon shard, but Kagome couldn't sense it. I will not allow you to harm my comrades and family any longer. Get ready to burn, Naraku!"

The regaining of his strength proved to be his most deadly weapon; it was due to the deep love for his friends that he could find the strength at all. The battle began.

And it would be the Final Battle.

When he was knocked aside, he would attack again. His comrades combined their strengths to form new ones, new attacks; Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku and Kenshin's father did their best to distract Miroku, Sango and Kirara; they could do nothing to deter the youkai of the group. Each had an axe to grind, and they weren't about to let the Wind Mistress and Daughter of the Void get in their ways. Naraku was a tough opponent; Sesshoumaru's Tokijin was quickly destroyed, due to it's being made from an incarnation of his. Kouga and Ayame were wounded several times.

Inuyasha's strength was quickly flagging.

The hanyou dropped to a knee, his red-coated hand clutching an arm drenched in blood. His hair shone deep gray in the dark light, the silver locks stained with his blood and that of his enemy's. The Tetsusaiga was gripped limply in his claws as he stared at Naraku defiantly. With a last ditch effort, he charged at the youkai head-on, bringing back the Tetsusaiga and preparing to use his Wind Scar.

With a mighty effort, he sent the wind hurling towards Naraku's very heart. The youkai stared at it as though it were of no difference to him, and with a sweep of a tentacle, he sent it crashing away in a different direction.

The direction of the cave.

The last thought before Inuyasha collapsed, was of Kenshin standing in the threshold.

_Segare… my son… I'm sorry… please be safe… save your mother for me._

_

* * *

**AN: Yup, here it is! Well, the end is in sight, folks! So I hope you've enjoyed this story. There's only a handful more chapters left~ Please R&R and then go look at my website for more stuffs and goodies!**_


	17. The Sacred Arrow

**Chapter 17– The Sacred Arrow; Kagome's Heart**

He could hear it. A deep, erratic pulsing. Kagome's heart.

He had collapsed on the battlefield, hadn't he? What was Kagome doing outside the cave?! Or… was he inside? What had happened? His mind begged him to awaken, to raise himself and finish the Final Battle, to deliver the Fatal blow.

But there was no way. He had no strength, and barely any will, left in his body. He was a mere shell. His soul had detached itself from his flesh. He could no longer feel the ground beneath him or sense the sky above. He could not hear his heartbeat or the ragged battle-cries of his comrades. He could feel no sense of time, and space seemed every bit as non-existent. He was only aware of one sensation.

Kagome's Heart.

* * *

At a cry of pain she had awakened. At a child's call for his father, she had come. With hardly any strength left, she had grabbed her bow and collapsed at the entrance to their refuge, supporting herself on the cave wall and her son. He cried into her chest, sobbing over how his birth-father had sent a deadly accurate knife into the back of his surrogate parent. She watched the battle through angry, glazed eyes, wishing with all her strength that she could be in the fray as well. Her anger was transformed into fear as she watched her mate fall to one knee, clutching his bleeding body as if letting go would allow his very soul to flow away on the garnet life-force that spilled from his wounds. She watched as he launched a final attack at their arch enemy, and a sob caught in her throat as he collapsed, his body completely spent.

The Wind Scar hurtled at them with dangerous and powerful force. She stood, notching an arrow into her bow, unadulterated hatred and rage blazing deeply in her eyes.

"Too far, Naraku. You went too far."

She let the arrow fly, and so powerful was the blast of energy with it that it destroyed her bow and scorched her hands as it flew. It ripped through the center of the demonic wind, and absorbed the power into itself, purifying it. The arrow itself could no longer support such a blast of energy, and disintegrated, yet even then, the blast hit its target. The entire area pulsated as Naraku was completely purged of its presence. Not even the debris of his body remained. Again, the area pulsed. Whatever of his aura was left in the place dissipated. Yet another pulse. Kagura screamed and Kanna's eyes widened in pain as their tattered kimonos shifted, revealing that dissipating presence of the mark of the Spider. Another pulse exploded the Shikon Shard from the neck of Kenshin's father. A final pulse, and the sky completely cleared.

Kagome collapsed to the floor of the cave, a miko's barrier pulsating about her body, allowing no one to near her, not even her son.

* * *

He wanted to shout in fear as the pulsations subsided, failing to continue. Had Kagome died? Or had it not been her heartbeat after all? His struggled to try and realign his soul with his body, but it seemed as if he only pushed his goal farther away. Again, he tried to cry out, but his words died on his very lips, nay, but they choked back into his throat, unable to even make their way to his mouth. A light shone from behind him, and he startled at its presence. He spun in the shadowed darkness, seeking its source, only to find an angelic creature of some sort standing before him. No… it was not a creature. It was Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked softly, her hair and solid golden garment floating in an ethereal breeze. He couldn't seem to answer her, but walked towards her form silently, his distressed and confused eyes telling her all his story. She smiled softly, floating towards him as though she were nothing but a ghost, and wrapped him in a tight embrace, lowering themselves to the floor. She pulled his head down to cradle it gently against her chest, running her fingers through his blood-stained hair. She murmured a soft lullaby, her words muffled by his hair. He felt like… he shouldn't be with her, like he shouldn't be leaning on her like this. She was a perfect, ethereal being, a celestial maiden. He was a bloody, dirty hanyou; his claws reeked of the blood of his countless victims. Her blood had even stained these claws once, in Kaguya's castle. He tried to pull away.

"Why would you leave me, Inuyasha? Didn't you choose me? Aren't I your mate?" she asked, her stormy-sea eyes pleading to understand. He hesitated, but looked up into her angelic face.

"Kagome… I'm not worthy of you… not worthy of this… how could you want me? You had your pick of suitors, yet you chose _me_, the most unworthy candidate…" He trailed off. How could he get her to understand?

"I chose you, Inuyasha, because I love you. Love doesn't care about tradition or circumstance, it only shows you the right way. No matter how hard you fight or try to ignore the sensations, it won't leave you alone. You have no say in the matter, but once you submit to it, it's all okay." She combed her fingers through his bangs lightly once more. "Please, Inuyasha… onegai… come back to me?"

He felt his eyes become heavy, and before her essence left his mind and all thought and light perished, he murmured a soft, distinct "yes."

* * *

Kagome's eyes slid open to reveal bright daylight and a beautiful meadow. A fire crackled merrily several feet to her left in the opening, and Inuyasha lay at her side. She sensed a barrier dissipating from about herself, and realized that it had been self erected when she'd collapsed. A shattered but soon-to-be-whole Shikon Jewel rested next to her.

"Okāsan!" she heard her son shout as he thrust himself into her arms, her strength being so little that the force threw them back onto the cave floor. She hugged him tightly, but the force of his embrace was so fierce that her air was getting cut off. At last, he loosened his grip just a bit, and looked up into her stormy-hued eyes, tears running shamelessly down his face. "We thought… we thought you were dead! You weren't moving and we couldn't tell if you were breathing and- and- and-!"

He sputtered off, sobbing heavily into her shirt as he buried his head in her chest, embracing her tightly once again. By then, the others had trotted over to her, and she could see that the anxiety that had been on most of their faces was fading away. Sango looked like she would faint from relief, and most of the others looked like they'd just faint anyway. She noticed that, without her medicinal know-how when it came to the things in her backpack, they were pretty incompetent.

But one face was still missing.

Kagome tugged on Kenshin's yukata, pulling him away. On the other side of the cave, just beyond their group, was Inuyasha. His body lay limp, bloody and bandaged, his golden eyes hidden behind thick lashes and heavy lids. His haori and gi, ripped and torn even worse than at their venture in Togenkyo, were lain beneath his upper body, keeping his bare skin from feeling the cold bite of the cavern's rock floor. She held back a sob as she brushed her hand over his cheek, his flesh cold, as though death had come or was pending. He couldn't leave her like this! He couldn't! She drew his body into her arms, heedless of the blood-soaked bandages that stained her white miko's haori, and her pants an even darker red. She loved him. Loved him with all her heart. He couldn't just die on her like this! Without warning, he shifted within her grasp, whimpering something beneath her hearing. Was he coming to? He seemed to struggle with something for a moment, but soon, he relaxed into her once again and his breathing calm. She was almost afraid that he had completely died, for his chest had seemed to have stopped moving.

But all worry melted away the minute his eyes opened and looked into hers.

* * *

**AN: Yay~ Okay, so this is wondermus, right? Please enjoy the story and be sure and tell me what you think. Set me on alert, because I love Inuyasha to pieces. Though I have to warn you, I do more SessKag these days than InuKag, because I'm a crack-shipper~ R&R and visit my website!**


	18. No Regrets

**Chapter 18- No Regrets**

Kagome closed the leather-bound tome that she had been reading and settled it in amongst her other various binders and books that filled the heavy messenger bag she carried. Hefting it onto her shoulder, she bounced lightly down the stairs; her muscles from the Feudal Era having been maintained, it was easy to lift such a load. A purified Shikon Jewel, now shimmering dully, hung at her throat, Midoriko's spirit having been released and laid to rest when they'd wished upon it. Kagome had wished that she, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku would all live with the life-spans of youkai, so that they wouldn't die before Inuyasha.

The miko placed a quick kiss on Kenshin's head, as well as the head of his four-year old… well, on youkai terms she was four… sister, whose name came from the creator of what brought them together. Midoriko.

"Off to the University so early, Mom?" Kenshin asked, his ears cocked with curiosity. The look was still cute on him, even though he had long grown into quite the young man. His fifteenth (youkai) birthday had been just the week before. She nodded, grabbing a piece of toast off her husband's plate as he came through the kitchen door and giving him a peck on the cheek in return. "What's up?"

"I'm helping some of my students prepare a party for the graduating class. They wanted my help in making everything 'authentic'."

She giggled at the thought. Her students all knew that she'd been to the Feudal Era, though she only told them if they asked. They figured it out quite easily when they saw that she hadn't even had to go to college herself for but a year to finish learning about the section in history which she taught. Most figured it out on their own, and if they wanted anything 'authenticated', they skipped the 'experts' and went straight to her.

"Sounds like fun, but that doesn't mean you get to short yourself on breakfast," Inuyasha fussed. She giggled.

"Chill! I'll run by WacDnald's and get a biscuit, I promise!"

"Daddy, you know that if she gives you that look she's lying, right?" little Midoriko asked. She giggled when her mother shot her a dirty look that clearly said 'Now why in the world did you have to tell him that?' "You might want to follow and make sure!"

He shook his head, easily swinging the bag off of her shoulder and onto the floor next to her chair, setting the heaped plate in her hands as he did so. She gave a cute pout, but sat down to eat anyway. They had learned over the years that, when it came to the Feudal Era in the future, she had a tendency to get a little excited. Kagome thought over what she had discovered since the Final Battle as she ate.

The old Bone-Eater's Well… it had always been a mystery as to why it would allow Inuyasha, Kenshin and herself through, but not the others. Turns out, it was because their destinies were forever an inseparably linked that they were able to come. It was because they, of all those who lived when Kagome arrived, would be the only ones to survive to the Future. Well… that _was _the case until their wish on the Shikon. After that, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku could go through as well.

The reason Kagome had always been so strong… she was supposedly the reincarnation of Kikyou, but it seemed that she had always been the stronger of the two. This was a real shock… she wasn't Kikyou's reincarnation at all. She was Midoriko's. The indicators seemed so clear, now that she thought about it. How Guo, the bull hanyou, had wanted to use her soul to bind the New Jewel together. How Kanna's mirror was nearly broken because her soul was so voluminous, and even after part of it was sealed away she was able to move. The sacred powers she'd used when battling Mistress Centipede had not repeated themselves until much later when she'd first come across Kenshin, because by then she had finally developed the powers on her own.

And Kenshin's biological father hadn't meant any harm. He'd wanted to protect his son, like any other dad. Turned out that, while he was slowly meeting his death, he'd called Kenshin over to him and explained what had happened so there would be no hard feelings. Naraku, evidently, had killed him sometime before, but had used a Jewel Shard to bring him back and put him in his service. That snake… Naraku had threatened to kill Kenshin if his father did not serve him, and naturally, the man would not have his son come to any harm.

She quickly finished her meal and vaulted out of her chair and back up the stairs to brush her teeth again. It was funny; now that she and Inuyasha lived in the Future, they had taken over the Shrine and lived there with her mother and brother. Her grandfather had died only the year before, but he had enjoyed playing with Midoriko and Kenshin. He considered them both his grandchildren by birth, and accepted them as willingly as he would've human children. Her mother was now in charge of keeping up the Shrine the way her father used to, and Souta was now a 10th grader. He kept telling everyone that he was going to establish a huge library full of books from and about the Sengoku Jidai.

She took the stairs as was habit: two leaps. One for the first half, another for the second half and the majority of the floor beneath it. In a single, practiced motion, she tweaked the three sets of dog-ears about the table, slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, yelled a good-bye and darted out the door. She noted suddenly that she had forgot to remember to use her white hair-ribbon, but pushed the thought aside. She'd look even more the part of a duplicate Kikyou if she pulled that stunt. She had let her hair grow out like Kikyou's, so now there was hardly any way for the two of them to be told apart; she made the excuse that it helped her students see into the past.

She called a 'good-morning' as she passed by Ayumi, who was now happily holding down a job at the nearby Sylvan center, and stopped to buy her usual, once-a-week bottle of vitamin C pills from Hojo's newly-opened apothecary and say hi to Eri, whom he had married just a couple of years before. As for Yuka… she had moved to Hollywood the year before, and was now quite a popular make-up artist among the stars from her home country.

She noticed now that Inuyasha was running at her side. He usually did follow her to school; she wasn't really surprised. He was probably going to help them out with the graduation party. She rolled her eyes. _Show off. Likes to show that he can still run every bit as fast as he used to. He could wait half an hour and catch up to me in less than half of that, I swear…_

He glanced over and smirked at her. She had to admit, the short haircut she'd given him four years ago looked pretty good on him. She'd maintained it all that time, and it seemed just as much apart of him as the old, billowing length used to be. She noted that he'd chosen to wear his favorite work clothes that day: beige army-style cargo pants and a red sleeveless t-shirt. She had to admit, he looked hot. _I wish he didn't have to wear that cap all the time, though…_

With practiced precision, Kagome launched herself into the air, and Inuyasha moved over under her just in time to allow her to perch softly on his back. This, too, was something they did often. It reminded her of the old days when they were searching for the Shikon Shards through the open country of the Warring States Era; she missed those days, but knew that now, her life was here, and that she couldn't go back to what had already occurred. Sometimes she wished she could find her younger self, the one that was still in the past, and tell her about the fights they would have and the things he would do, but that everything would be ok in the end.

She'd never forget the day she called him a half-breed, but she would never ever regret what it did.

**_Owari_**

**_

* * *

_**

**AN: Okay, if I told you it was longer than this, I lied. I was probably thinking of "A Miko's Secret Heart," which still has chapters to go. At any rate, this is the end! Hope you enjoyed it people; this is, to date, still my most popular story, even on repost! Even competing with my new stuff! That's really a wow. XP So please review and encourage me to post new stuff soon! LATER~!**

***waves bye* Don't forget to keep an eye out for my up-and-coming stories listed on the _Map Writers_ profile: **_Still Here _**and **_Pulling Strings_** will be making their debut as soon as I'm confident of posting them!**

****


End file.
